Sous un nouvel angle
by Misaloundra
Summary: Draco et Hermione se détestent, mais qu'arrivera t'il lorsque cette dernière arrive à Serpentard incognito ? Un Draco dévoilé et une Hermione intriguée...
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère que vous serez indulgents mais que vous apprécierez quand même mon travail. Je ne prévois pas de délais précit pour updater. Les chapitres arriveront en temps et lieu, et quand j'en aurai le temps. Je promet toutefois de ne pas vous faire languir des semaines durant.

Bon alors je me dois de dire que les personnages de cette fanfiction appartienne tous à la fantastique JK Rowling que je félicite d'ailleurs pour ses livres supers. Et je tiens aussi à dire que cette histoire ne me rapporte rien.

Voilà Bonne Lecture... Sandra

Prologue

Hermione Granger était une fille brillante. Même beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et épais qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Née de parents moldus, elle avait découvert à l'âge de onze ans qu'elle était, à son grand étonnement, une sorcière. Jamais elle n'aurait pût s'imaginer avoir des pouvoirs magiques mais surtout, elle n'aurait jamais cru faire partie des étudiants les plus performants. En fait, tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris des ses livres et de ses grimoires. Ses hautes notes et son talent sublime lui avait attribué le titre de ''Miss-je-sais-tout''. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, mais à force de se faire traiter de nom, elle avait dût s'y faire et à présent, elle n'y faisait même plus attention. Enfin.. c'était pour la plupart des méchants surnom qu'on lui accordait, parce que parmis tous, l'un d'eux lui faisait encore mal. Il s'agissait de ''Sang-de-Bourbe''. Ce surnom si cruel, utilisé pour évoquer méchamment le fait qu'elle ait des parents moldus, sortait de la bouche de Malefoy aussi souvent qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Drago Malefoy. Ennemi juré d'Hermione. L'être le plus infâme et le plus odieux que Poudlard n'ait jamais gardé entre ses murs. Ce jeune blond agissait comme si il était le sorcier le plus fantastique que Serpentard n'ait jamais eu. D'ailleurs, son titre de ''Prince-des-Serpentards'' lui allait à merveille. Ses paroles et ses menaces auprès de tout ceux qu'il haïssait le prouvais. Tout les Gryffondors, en particulier Hermione, pouvaient l'affirmer, et avec grand plaisir, que Malefoy était une belle ordure. Ses yeux gris qui lancaient des regards glacials au moindre moment, ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, deux grands idiots jouflus qui le suivaient pratiquemment partout, et son sang dit ''pur'', grâce à ses parents qui étaient sorciers eux aussi, avaient faits de lui le jeune étudiant le plus redouté du château.

Malefoy ne manquait pas une occasion de prouver à Hermione combien il la détestait. À elle et à tout les autres Gryffondors. Chaque jour, lorsqu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle suivit de près par ses deux idiots de limaces, il lui lancait un regard noir rempli de haine et de dégout accompagné par son sourire sans émotion comme lui seul en connaissait le secret. La jeune fille soutenait toujours son regard pour prouver qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, bien qu'elle avait chaque fois une boule dans la gorge l'obligeant à déglutir difficilement.

Un matin, alors qu'elle était assise à la table des rouges et ors, couleurs représentant les Gryffondors, elle déjeunait tranquillement entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis. À sa gauche, le garçon était assez grand, des cheveux noirs moyennement long formait une masse inégale sur son crâne. Caché par son cuir chevelu indomptable, il y avait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Résultat d'un sort mortel manqué lancé par le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps : Voldemort. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui n'ait jamais survécu après un tel sortilège impardonnable. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appelait aussi ''Le Survivant''. Derrière ses lunettes noires se cachaient des yeux verts perçants où on pouvait lire de l'honnêteté, qualité dominante chez l'adolescent, ainsi que du courage. Un peu trop de courage. Un jeune homme déterminé connu sous le nom de Harry Potter. À la droite de la jeune fille, il y avait un autre de ses amis. Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, appelé amicalement Ron. C'était un garçon aux cheveux roux et au nez parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Il était sensiblement plus grand que Harry mais possédait toutefois le même caractère de petit malfaiteur, quoiqu'un peu moins courageux. Il avait le don incroyable de toujours se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Les trois Gryffondors étaient toujours ensemble. Lorsqu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, les deux amis ne la suivaient pas et bien sur, la jeune fille ne suivait jamais les deux garçons quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup, elle essayait plutôt de les en empêcher, mais sinon, ils ne se séparaient que très rarement.

Alors que les trois inséparables bavardaient gaiement contre Malefoy, Ron prit un croissant et en fourra la moitié dans sa bouche.

- Moi je trouve ça injuste que Rogue ne le pénalise jamais, c'est vrai, il est injuste !

Severus Rogue était le professeur de potions. Il avait un air froid et sans vie. C'était le professeur le plus détesté parmis les étudiants, en excluant les Serpentards.

- Ron, tu pourrais pas avaler ton croissant avant de parler, c'est assez écoeurant de voir la nourriture tourner dans ta bouche.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire sarcastique. Hermione avait l'habitude de son comportement. Elle le ramenait à l'ordre un nombre incalculabre de fois en une seule journée. Le jeune roux avait une attitude indomptable mais il restait quand même, pour Hermione, un ami fantastique.

Ron avala sa bouchée entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille puis il continua.

- C'est vrai ! Il est toujours de son côté et du côté de ces affreux Serpentards, dit-il avec un air de dégout. J'aimerais parfois qu'il nous laisse tranquille l'espace d'un cours.

- Tu oublies qu'il est le directeur de leur maison, dit Harry en se penchant vers l'avant afin de voir son ami. Et il est bien trop heureux de nous enlever des points.

- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi pense Malefoy, dit la brunette en croquant dans une rotie.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent intrigués. Ron, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir, l'inscita à continuer.

- Eh bien, je suis simplement curieuse. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête.

- Ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? dit Harry avec un sourire. Il ne se passe rien dutout dans la tête de Malefoy !

Sur ces mots, le concerné entra dans la Grande Salle et comme à son habitude, le blond platine fixa Hermione avec son regard glacial. Celle-ci, se questionnant encore à propos de la vie du Serpentard, le remarqua. Comme elle venait tout juste de parler de lui, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et elle baissa rapidement les yeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Malefoy. Ce dernier, satisfait d'avoir dominé ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, afficha un sourire victorieux sur son visage pâle et alla s'asseoir à sa table, toujours suivit de ses imbéciles d'amis. Hermione, elle, se maudissait d'avoir montrée de la faiblesse et elle se jura que plus jamais cette situation ne se reproduirait. Elle se jura aussi, par la même occasion, qu'en ce début d'année, elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds par cet être méchant au coeur de pierre. Harry remarqua sa mine piteuse et ses joues légèrement rosies par la honte d'avoir flanchée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t'il inquiet.

Il n'était pas question pour la jeune fille d'admettre qu'elle avait montrée de la faiblesse. Elle le savait au fond d'elle-même mais elle refusait que les autres le sache, comme pour se convraincre elle-même.

- Rien.

Elle s'empara de son verre de jus de citrouille et le vida d'un trait. Son air déterminé à ne rien dire dissuada son ami à la questionner davantage. Il sentait qu'il était plus sage de se taire et d'oublier ce petit moment.

La fin du petit déjeuner se déroula normalement. Ron renversa son verre de jus sur la table et que Harry passa très près de tomber sur le dos en bas du banc tellement il riait. On aurait pu croire que plus personne ne pensait à Malefoy mais c'était faux. Hermione y pensait encore et d'ailleurs, le Serpentard occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas se comporter et réagir comme les autres années, et ne se contenter que de soutenir son regard. Non ! Elle voulait lui répondre afin qu'il ne sache plus quoi dire. Elle voulait l'humilier au moins une fois afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune intéllectuelle de penser de la sorte mais toutes ces années à se faire humilier et rabaisser, et à se faire traiter comme une moins que rien, elle voulait sa revanche. Elle voulait aussi à tout prix respecter la promesse qu'elle s'était faite un peu plus tôt.

Hermione se leva afin de quitter la Grande Salle. Elle adressa un sourire à ses deux amis qui la rejoindrait à la Salle Commune dès qu'ils auraient terminer leur repas. Elle franchit la porte sans un regard derrière, elle n'aperçue donc pas Malefoy qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie. Elle marchait dans le couloir menant à sa Salle Commune alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Curieuse, elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête afin de savoir qui pouvait bien emprunter le même chemin qu'elle. Dressé devant elle, Draco Malefoy avait le dos appuyé contre le mur et il fixait le vide devant lui, un sourire mesquin pendu à ses lèvres. En le voyant, la jeune fille fut surprise et elle le regarda, la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Alors Granger, on a peur de moi maintenant ? dit-il en fixant toujours le vide.

Il faisait hallusion au début du petit déjeuner, lorsqu'elle avait baisser les yeux. Hermione paniqua intérieurement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir et elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Mais elle se souvenu tout à coup de sa promesse. Elle ne devait pas paraître inférieur, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

- Ne rêve pas Malefoy, jamais je n'aurai peur de toi ! lui lanca-t'elle férocement.

Son air était trop féroce, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et il sonnait faux. Elle essayait de cacher sa peur. Le grand blond l'avait bien deviné. La crainte se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui était apparemment terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule dans un couloir du chateau avec son pire ennemi.

- Ne te fâche pas Granger, je fais juste te poser une question.

Puis, il la regarda à nouveau avec son regard si froid et si perçant. Il fit un pas vers elle, ce qui l'alerta encore plus. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, elle fit donc un pas vers l'arrière, instinctivement.

- Je savais que tu avais peur de moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! lui cracha-t'il au visage avec son éternel sourire de satisfaction scotchée à ses lèvres.

Hermione ne put en supporter davantage. Non seulement elle était seule en sa présence, il la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire moins que rien, mais il avait oser la traiter de ce surnom si cruel. Elle se retourna à temps pour cacher ses larmes de Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Ne pouvant plus rester près de lui, elle se mit à courir aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses jambes. De son côté, le garçon devina qu'elle était en pleurs et il afficha de nouveau son sourire victorieux, content de lui-même de l'avoir blessée. Il se retourna et reparti dans la direction opposée. Hermione, elle, passa près de s'effondrer sur le sol à plusieurs reprises à cause de sa vue diminuée par les larmes. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois rendue devant le portrait de la dame en rose qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Hermione prononca le mot de passe et attendit que la dame la laisse passer au plus vite. Cette dernière, inquiète, dévisagea la jeune étudiante l'espace d'une seconde. Elle hésita puis fit finalement, fit pivoter le portrait, laissant place à l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Hermione s'y engrouffra rapidement et elle monta les marches menant au dortoir des filles. Essouflée de sa course, le visage en pleurs par les propos de Malefoy, elle se laissa glisser, dos contre le mur, sur le plancher. Reprenant tranquillement une respiration normale, le visage entre les mains, elle s'en voulu énormément. Elle était incapable de tenir tête à Malefoy. Il avait toujours le dessus sur elle et s'était insupportable. Si seulement était pouvait trouver quelque chose qui le blessait autant que lui pouvait la blesser elle. Si seulement…


	2. Pas dans son assiette

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu après moi. Encore une fois, tout appartient à la super JK Rowling. Alors sans plus attendre.. voici mon chapitre !

Enjoy... Sandra

* * *

Toujours adossée contre le mur, Hermione avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à son cours, mais pourtant il le fallait. C'était un cours de potions en compagnie des Serpentards et elle ne voulait pas laisser croire à Malefoy qu'il avait réussi à la détruire. Elle rassembla ses forces pour se lever et se remit sur pieds. Ses jambes tremblaient et le miroir de sa commode reflettait un visage aux yeux rougis par les larmes. Ses joues étaient même encore un peu humide. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain où elle s'éclaboussa le visage. Hermione se rendait bien compte qu'elle prenait les paroles de Malefoy trop à coeur et elle se laissait détruire trop facilement.

Malgré son coeur serré et ses jambes flageolantes, sa détermination à rendre à Malefoy la monnaie de sa pièce se faisait grandissante. Jamais elle n'avait détesté quelqu'un autant que ce blond affreusement odieux.

Elle sortie alors de la salle de bain puis des dortoirs en prenant ses affaires pour le cours en passant.

Une fois sortie de sa chambre, elle vit que Ron et Harry l'attendaient sur les fauteuils, près du foyer de la Salle Commune.

- Tu viens ? Le cours de Rogue va bientot commencer et on est mort si on arrive en retard !

Les joues encore légèrement rosies, Hermione hocha la tête et s'approcha de ses amis qui s'étaient levés. Ils se hatèrent tout les trois afin d'atteindre la salle de classe à l'heure. Parvenus à la porte, ils pénétrèrent dans le cachot et s'appercurent avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Hermione s'assit avec Ron tandis que Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Neville qui était seul à son binôme.

Le cours se passa sans trop d'anicroche. Rogue avait encore et toujours son air froid, glacial et sans pitié envers les Gryffondors mais au moins, au grand plaisir d'Hermione, Malefoy ne lui avait même pas adressé un de ses regards pétrifiants. La potion de Ron et d'Hermione avait pris la bonne teinte de bleu, contrairement à celle de Neville et d'Harry qui avait pis une étrange couleur verte. Bien entendu le maitre des potions se fit une joie de retirer 5 points aux Gryffondors à cause de ce mauvais travail.

À la fin du cours, les quatres lions sortirent avec soulagement de la classe. Neville s'en voulait encore pour avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison et ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

- C'est pas grave Neville, 5 points, c'est pas la fin du monde ! lui fit remarquer Ron avec un air faussement persuasif.

Mais le pauvre en tremblait légèrement et ne semblais pas convaincu des paroles de son compagnon aux cheveux flamboyants.

- Vert, ça ressemble quand même un peu à bleu non ?! tenta à son tour Harry.

Toujours blême, Neville n'ajouta rien, encore clairement troublé.

- Écoute Neville, c'est pas parce que tu te sens coupable que ça va changer quelque chose ! Ressaisi-toi un peu et arrête d'être si.. d'être comme ça ! lanca sèchement Hermione.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent estomaqués de l'entendre parler ainsi. Jamais elle ne voulait faire de mal à qui que ce soit et encore moins à ses amis. Mais s'était-elle simplement rendue compte qu'elle avait été dure avec le pauvre Neville qui semblait perturbé plus que jamais ? Elle savait comme tout les autres qu'il était facile de lui faire de la peine. Alors pourquoi lui avait t'elle lancé cette phrase ? Décidemment, elle avait vraiment un petit quelque chose de différent de l'année précédente.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et elle entra dans la Salle Commune la première, visiblement fâchée par son ami sans si facilement perturbable. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec des questions dans les yeux, troublés par le comportement de leur meilleure amie. Puis ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la Salle Commune suivit de Neville encore tremblotant. Ce dernier monta à sa chambre pour on ne sait quelle raison. Probablement pour fuir Hermione qu'il n'avait pas le goût d'affonter.

- Hermione.. qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda Ron la voix basse afin de ne pas trop se faire entendre de leur ami maladroit.

La jeune fille, assise sur le canapé rouge avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux releva la tête et fixa son interlocuteur.

- Écoute Ronald, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler ! Il devient insupportable. Alors maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais avoir un peu de paix, j'entamais mon livre !

Le garçon la regarda puis compris qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangée. C'était inutile de tenter de lui parler. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette quand elle réagissait brusquement. En plus elle l'avait appellé par son prénom entier, ça confirmait donc son état anormal. Ron tourna le regard vers Harry et lui fit comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de ne plus la déranger. Il se prometta toutefois qu'il lui en reparlerait un peu plus tard. Peut-être ce soir. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui la dérangeait. Les deux garçons montèrent alors les marches afin d'aller rejoindre Neville dans les dortoirs.

- Eh ! Ça va dit moi ? J'veux dire.. tu te sens mieux ? demanda délicatement Harry à son ami.

Le jeune maladroit était assis sur son lit et on pouvait clairement voir qu'il réfléchissait.

- Vous savez, Hermione a raison ! lacha Neville un peu plus calme. Vous devez en avoir marre de toujours perdre des points par ma faute.

Harry et Ron acquièssèrent intérieurement, toutefois, ils n'en firent pas la remarque.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave Neville ! le rassura le garçon roux. C'est juste des points !

- Justement non Ron, c'est là où tu te trompes ! C'est toute la réputation de Gryffondor que je met en jeu à chaque point perdu. Et à chaque fois, je n'arrive jamais à tenir tête au professeur. Même pas à vous ni à Hermione !

Harry afficha un sourire.

- Alors là c'est à toi de te tromper Neville. Souvient toi de notre première année. Quand on voulait tout les trois sortir pendant la nuit afin d'aller chercher la pierre philosophale. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte pour ne pas perdre à nouveau des points et tu nous a tenu tête ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs conclu sa phrase par un sourire d'encouragement et sorti de la pièce en tirant Ron avec lui. Il espéra de tout son coeur que ses paroles puissent redonné un peu de confiance au garçon. Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu flanc mou.

Midi sonna et c'était déjà l'heure de manger. Comme à son habitude, Ron, qui était affamé, était déjà à la Grande Salle en train de dévorer son assiette en compagnie de sa soeur Ginny, qui le regardait d'un oeil amusé. Ce que son grand frère pouvait être un goinfre ! Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Harry attendait Hermione pour se diriger vers le repas.

- Tu viens Mione ? J'ai une de ces faims..

La petite brune regarda le Survivant puis lui sourit. Signe que son humeur dévastateur étant sans doute parti. Ils traversèrent ensuite le tableau de la grosse dame en rose. En route vers la Grand Salle, le silence était lourd. Harry pris une grande respiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis décida à percer le silence.

- Hermione, je peut te poser une question ?

- Euh.. oui ! lui répondit-elle doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point pour que tu n'oses pas nous en parler à moi et à Ron ?

La jeune fille fut surprise de sa question. Elle ne voulait pas avouer à son ami que la cause de son état était nul autre que leur ennemi de toujours : Draco Malefoy. Harry remarqua qu'elle regardait le sol, les yeux embrumés, comme si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle lui répondit finalement.

- Je.. Ce n'est rien. C'est juste les cours qui me stress un peu.

Elle mentait. Sa voix légèrement tremblante la trahissait et Harry le savait. Aussitôt, elle regretta son mensonge l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais ses remords s'envolèrent rapidement. Elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Enfin arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Ron qui se resservait une deuxième fois. Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de ce dernier qui remarqua leur petit froid. Mais la minute suivante, il arrêta de se poser des questions et découpa une bouchée de steak qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. De sa place, Hermione pouvait observer Malefoy qui parlait avec son air supérieur entouré de tous ses " amis " qui le placait sur un pied d'estale. Ils semblaient tous boire les paroles du Serpentard qui était visiblement heureux d'être le centre de toute cette attention. Même en parlant il réussissait à afficher son sourire plus que diabolique. La jeune fille le fixait. Elle se disait que jamais ce jeune homme aurait un coeur. Il était odieux et cruel de nature et il devait probablement se foutre de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Ça, elle en était sure. Drago leva la tête et réalisa qu'Hermione était en plein en train de le contempler. Puis il la provoqua du regard. La gryffondor le comprit, elle prit alors un air exagéremment dégouté. Elle sut que c'était le moment de le provoquer à son tour. Elle lui afficha alors un sourire narquois, un tentinet sensuel, un peu comme Malefoy pouvait le faire, et d'un regard glacé, elle le cloua sur place. Jamais elle n'avait réussi une telle provocation simplement par le regard. Fière, elle quitta la Grande Salle en espérant qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle attendit quelques instants, s'attendant à le voir ressurgir mais il ne se montra pas. Elle avait donc gagner cette première confrontation visuelle. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle en gagne une de vive-voix. Ça n'allait pas être facile…


	3. Une réaction exagérée

Nouveau chapitre !! C'est super hein ?! C'est mon plus long jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci aux les quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire. ) Alors maintenant.. le petit bla bla habituel : je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et tout est la propriété de la (super) JK Rowling. Maintenant.. place au chapitre !

Passez un bon moment... Sandra

* * *

Le lendemain de cette confrontation visuelle, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait repris de la confiance et elle était maintenant prête pour les événements de la journée.

Coucher dans son lit, sur le dos, fixant le plafond, elle réfléchissait. Malefoy était quelqu'un de si odieux, de si.. Serpentard ! Comment faire pour avoir le dernier mot avec lui ? Plus elle y pensait, plus ses idées s'embroullaient. Tant pis, elle trouverait son idée une autre fois.

Elle s'assit dans son lit. Elle allongea les bras vers le plafond afin de les étirer. Elle écarta les orteils tout en lachant un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait se lever ! La jeune brune se décida enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. S'ensuit des préparations du matin et elle ressorti une demi heure plus tard lavée, habillée et finalement prête pour attaquer son repas.

- Ah ! Métamophose !! En plus c'est même pas un cours de pratique, c'est de la théorie aujourd'hui, dit Ron découragé.

- Je t'en pris Ron, arrête de toujours de plaindre c'est pas très agréable.

Le garçon roux afficha un petit sourire discret. Hermione n'avait plus l'humeur dévastateur de la journée précédente. Merci Merlin ! Harry le remarqua aussi mais ne se contenta pas que de sourire.

- Je vois que tu te portes mieux qu'hier.

La jeune brune rougit légèrement à cette remarque et se contenta d'hocher discrètement la tête.

Ils venaient tous les 3 de terminer leurs repas et se dirigeaient vers la salle de cours du professeur MacGonagall.

Toute la classe pris place et le cours débuta. C'était rare qu'Hermione n'écoutait pas mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement de pensées qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Pendant tout le long des 2 heures de cours, elle n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot tellement elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous pourriez peut-être répondre à cette question !

En entendant son nom, la Gryffondor revint sur Terre. Elle devait visiblement dire quelque chose, répondre à la question. Mais.. quelle question au juste ?

La seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fut un léger " Euh.. "

- Peut-être devriez-vous m'écouter maintenant mademoiselle, qu'en pensez-vous ?!

De la manière que le professeur MacGonagall avait dit sa phrase, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition. Alors un peu honteuse, Hermione se décida de suivre jusqu'à la fin. La cloche retentit, annoncant la fin des cours. La jeune brune rassembla ses livres et pris la direction de la sortie, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

- Ma chère, pourriez-vous m'accorder une minute ou deux je vous en prie.

Le ton de voix de son professeur de métamorphose ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle attendit que tous les élèves quittent la classe, y compris Harry et Ron qui attendait Hermione à qui elle fit signe de quitter, et elle désigna une chaise à son élève.

- Vous semblez distraite chère Hermione. Depuis le début des cours de la semaine dernière, vous parraissez.. ailleurs ! Que ce passe t'il ?

Sa voix était douce et honnête, ne demandant qu'une réponse claire et franche. Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et nia.

- Ça va professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais très bien ! affirma t'elle avec tant d'assurance.

Tellement d'assurance que le professeur ne lui en demanda pas plus mais lui recommanda quand même fortement d'écouter le cours suivant.

À nouveau libre, Hermione quitta la salle de classe en regardant ses pieds. Ils avaient l'air très intéressant tout à coup. C'était quand même la première fois qu'elle mentait à un professeur. Cette femme n'avait pas d'affaire à mettre son nez dans les choses d'autrui. Elle avançait sans regarder devant elle, elle ne vit donc pas la personne sur laquelle elle fonçait tout droit.

- C'est à croire que tu me cherches Granger, cette fois tu vas me le payer !

Malefoy était devant elle et il avait sorti sa baguette de façon à l'attaquer. Notre Hermione n'attendit pas de se faire envoyer un sort qu'elle sorti sa baguette à son tour et elle prononça clairement :

- _Expeliarmus!_

Comme si un éclair avait propulser son ennemi à la tête blonde, ce dernier fut expédier sur-le-champ de l'autre côté du couloir. Gisant par terre, le corps endolori de Malefoy gémissait. Pourquoi elle avait réagit si vite et si durement ? Ça, Hermione ne le savait pas trop elle même. Peut-être était-ce dût à son cours de métamorphose,à son humeur étrange, au fait que ce soit Lui qui l'ait provoqué. Malefoy n'avait pas l'intention de lui lancer le moindre sort, juste de l'énerver un peu, comme il aimait tant le faire. Mais Hermione avait réagi sur-le-champ. Elle se disait que c'était surement à cause de tout ça. Aussi, elle avait plus de caractère que la journée précédente, il ne fallait donc pas la chercher.

Hermione regarda d'un oeil dégouté le Serpentard couché sur le sol à quelques mètres de ses pieds. Bien entendu, il ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir si facilement, mais au moins, elle l'avait bien eu cette fois-ci. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se relève et elle quitta le couloir d'un pas pressé. Elle se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune où elle changea de manuels. Ron et Harry étaient tout les deux assis devant le feu à contempler les flammes.

- Hé ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait MacGonagall ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- Elle voulait que je sois plus attentive pendant les cours, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Ouais, ben c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment ton genre d'être distraite.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se le faisait dire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde devait lui faire la remarque ? C'est d'un désagréable ! Elle soupira et quitta la Salle Commune des Gryffondors suivit des deux garçons sur ses talons.

Rien de tel pour continuer la journée avec un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques passionément enseigner par le professeur dévoué qu'est Hagrid. Son amour pour les bêtes plus étranges et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres mettait du piquant, c'est bien vrai. Mais ce gout de danger effreyait ses élèves et à vrai dire, il n'y avait que notre trio enflammé qui appréçiaient le moindrement ce cours. En fait, ils s'efforçaient plus d'avoir l'air à aimer le cours, par respect pour leur ami le semi-géant.

C'est d'un pas lent qu'ils prirent place auprès des Serpentards qui leur lançaient des regards maléfiques. De sa voix rauque et aimable, Hagrid commenca son cours. Mais à peine il eut ouvert la bouche que quelqu'un lui coupait déjà la parole.

- Monsieur Hagrid, désolé pour ce dérangement désagréable de ma part mais j'aimerais vous emprunter Miss Granger.

Le professeur MacGonagall se tenait là, à quelques pas plus loin. Elle était comme apparue subitement. En fait, personne ne l'avait vu arriver et sa présence en avait surpris plus d'un. Et pourquoi diable avait t'elle cet air si dérangé alors qu'elle demandait à voir Hermione ?

- Euh.. bien entendu Madame MacGonagall !

Sa voix prouvait qu'il était tout aussi surpris que les étudiants de la voir là alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu arrivée. Il fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle parte avec la directrice de sa maison. La jeune Gryffondor, quant à elle, savait exactement pourquoi la directrice-adjointe avait été la chercher. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Malefoy bien entendu ! Il devait surement en avoir parler à un professeur, ou même pire. À Rogue ! Elle allait certainement devoir récurer des fonds de chaudron avec Rusard ou bien écrire 300 fois la phrase "Je ne me vengerai plus jamais sur le petit con qu'est Malefoy !". Mais la dernière hypothèse.. elle en doutait fortement !

Hermione et MacGonagall avait déjà traversées le parc. Toutes les deux silencieuses n'osant pas rompre l'absence de conversation. Visiblement, la professeur de métamorphose était troublée. De sa voix stricte, elle se décida de prendre la parole.

- Il se peut fort bien, et j'espère que c'est le cas, qu'il y ait eu un malentendu Mademoiselle Granger.

C'est clair, elle attendait une réaction de la part de son élève, mais devant son silence, elle poursuivit.

- Savez-vous au moins pourquoi je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui.

Décidemment, cette chère Minerva n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Hermione était non seulement en train de lui dire qu'elle avait bel et bien commis cet.. acte, et elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir de remords ! La professeur était sidérée.

- Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça Mademoiselle Granger, surtout venant de votre part. Vous devez savoir comme moi que votre comportement ne sera pas sans répercussions !

Elles venaient d'entrer dans le chateau et elles montaient à présent les marches qui les mèneraient au bureau de la directrice-adjointe. Hermione savait pertinemment que Malefoy était dans le bureau en ce moment même. Elle le trouvait patétique. Il avait agit comme un enfant qui coure dénoncer tout à sa mère. Pitoyable !

Le silence était lourd mais Hermione s'en occupait plus ou moins. L'année précédente, elle aurait probablement vomi d'anxiété à devoir être punie pour une telle chose mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait pas le moindre remords pour avoir propulser son pire ennemi contre le mur. Il l'avait chercher quand même !

Les deux femmes montaient à présent les marches qui les séparaient du bureau. En entrant, le doute d'Hermione se confirma, ce sale blond imbu de lui-même se trouvait là, assis dos à la porte. Mais au moins, à son grand soulagement, Rogue n'était pas là, il ne devait donc pas être au courant de cet incident. Du moins.. pas encore ! La femme désigna la chaise de bois à la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et pris place au côté du Serpentard.

- J'ai pris la peine de demander la version de Monsieur Malefoy avant de demander la vôtre.

Elle avait dit ça comme ça, d'un souffle, en la regardant intensémment comme si elle tentait de lire son esprit. Mais Hermione en avait vu d'autres et aucun regard ne pourrait plus jamais la rendre mal à l'aise. D'un certain point de vue, ses vacances estivales avait été bénéfiques.

- Et je vous demanderais de me raconter toute cette histoire. Sachez que la vérité est fortement recommendé. Quant à vous jeune homme…

La femme assise derrière son bureau tourna légèrement la tête et elle regarda le Serpentard.

- … j'ose espérer que vous vous taiserez pendant son récit.

Le jeune blond, qui dévisageait Hermione depuis qu'elle avait pris place sur la chaise hocha la tête innocemment. La brunette soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, elle perdait son temps et elle n'en avait franchement rien à faire de cet idiot de Malefoy.

- Je suis sortie de mon cours, je regardais pas où j'allais. J'ai foncée directement sur Malefoy qui s'est énervé. Il m'a provoqué et je l'ai renvoyer contre le mur.. s'est simple non ?

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée, ses yeux n'avait pas cesser de regarder directement ceux de sa directrice et elle avait dit ça tranquillement, comme si c'était un geste normal. Malefoy n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait même pas chercher à le blâmer et elle avait dit la vérité ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette fille ? Elle était imprévisible. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte de MacGonagall montrait bien à quel point elle était surprise elle aussi mais elle reprit vite ses esprits.

- Bien.. je vois que vous dites tout les deux la vérité. Retenez bien que je ne laisserez pas un autre événement de la sorte se reproduire et que vous êtes pénaliser de 20 points chacun pour votre comportement si indigne. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Une voix ferme, comme MacGonagall l'avait si bien.

- Si jamais j'entend parler encore de vous deux, je serez dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue. Ne m'obligez pas non plus à vous expulser de cette école, ça serait regrettable. Maintenant, disparraissez de ma vue tout le deux avant que je ne vous retire davantage de points !

La professeur était rouge. Probablement dû à toute cette colère qui sortait en mots.

Les deux étudiants se levèrent simultanément et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. À présent dans le couloir, ils se dévisageaient.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie cette fois Granger. Tu aurais dû être punie plus que moi. Tu m'as projeté contre un mur !

Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sa voix crachait la colère et la vengeance.

- Tu me le paieras…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de dire quoi que ce soit et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd…


	4. La fuite

Voilà mon quatrième chapitre. Enfin. Le cinquième est déjà entamé et vous devriez pouvoir le lire d'ici trois jours maximum. Bref.. ce chapitre-ci est une phase importante. Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, loin de là. Je suis même un peu déçue. Néanmoins, je dirais que c'est l'élément déclencheur, en quelque sorte. Mais l'histoire avance lentement, donc l'intrigue ne fait que commencer. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse là-dessus.

À très bientot... Sandra

* * *

Hermione ne jugea pas nécéssaire de retourner en cours. De toute façon, ça devait surement bientôt finir et elle n'en avait pas dutout envie. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du chateau, rencontrant de temps en temps quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas cours et qui bavardaient joyeusement. D'ailleurs, toute cette joie lui donnait mal au coeur. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était joyeux ? Si le bonheur était contagieux, Hermione ne l'avait pas encore attrapé. Finalement, plutot que de les voir rire et s'amuser tous, elle se dirigea vers la Salle Commune afin de s'y enfermer.

Assise dans un fauteuil, elle observa les flammes du foyer sans vraiment les voir. Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle était repartie dans sa tête, là même où elle se perdait parfois. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis l'été.. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là au juste ? 2 minutes ? 15 minutes ? Une heure ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il y avait des voix de l'autre côté du tableau de la grosse dame qui l'avait tirés de ses souvenirs.

- …savais que je n'aimerais pas m'occuper de ces bêtes !

C'était encore Ron qui raillait contre son cours. D'ailleurs, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville l'approuvait. Pour une fois que tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Les Gryffondors n'avaient plus de cours pour le reste de la journée, ce qui leur donnait un bel fin d'après-midi ensoleillé pour eux. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le parc où quelques élèves étaient déjà près du lac à se prélasser sous les rayons chauds de septembre.

Finalement assis sous l'ombre d'un arbre, le stress des cours, l'inquiétude des devoirs et toute la pression accumulée au cours de la journée retombèrent. Ils avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, je ne pas parler des cours et des devoirs en cette fin d'après-midi agréable.

- Alors dit-nous Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait encore MacGonagall ?! demanda Ron, aussi curieux qu'à son habitude.

- Rien de bien spécial, elle voulait juste reparler avec moi de mes absences pendant les cours, ça l'inquiète un peu je crois. Et puis de toute façon, on avait dit qu'on ne parlerais pas des cours..

Elle avait menti. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle avait juger bon de le faire. Pourtant les autres n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Un professeur ne va pas chercher son étudiant dans un de ses cours seulement pour discuter de quelques trucs. Malgré le fait que les autres se posaient des questions, la jeune brunette fit comme si de rien n'était. En fait, elle restait plutot silencieuse et ne disait rien afin de passer plus inapercue.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à l'extérieur. Ils jacassèrent tout ce temps, sauf Hermione qui se reposait les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, l'heure d'aller manger arriva. Encore une fois, pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous sans retenue, une seule personne n'y allait pas à coeur joie. Hermione bien sur.

Ayant remarquer l'attitude plus qu'étrange et différente de son amie, Ron se pencha sur le côté, vers Harry et lui dit doucement :

- Tu crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, hein Harry ?

- Je sais pas trop.. mais si on se fit à son comportement depuis le retour des vacances d'été, je dirais que y'a un truc qui cloche.

- J'aimais mieux l'autre Hermione, dit Ron d'un air légèrement penaud. Elle est trop différente d'avant celle-là !

- Je te l'accorde.

Malgré les regards discrets vers la jeune fille, cette dernière ne sembla pas le remarquer, elle ne faisait que jouer de la fourchette dans son assiette, la tête ailleurs. En fait, elle avait bien trop souvent la tête ailleurs d'après Ron et Harry.

- À quoi crois-tu qu'elle penses ?

- J'en sais rien Ron, l'été l'a changé et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut se passer de si.. important ! pendant des vacances pour que ça change autant quelqu'un ?!

- J'en sais rien, et si j'étais toi, je ne lui demanderais pas non plus, elle risque de te sauter à la gorge !

- Ouais, et avec son humeur, je serais même pas…

Harry ne put pas terminer sa phrase, son amie venait de se lever de son banc brusquement. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur sa fourchette qu'elle en avait les jointures blanchies.

- Ne vous avisez pas de mettre votre nez dans ma vie privée..

Sa voix était faible, rauque, presque comme un murmure. Mais si directe qu'elle attirait l'attention tout de suite, personne n'osant lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Hermione se déplaca entre les tables vers la grande porte. Ses doigts fins encore agrippés sur la fourchette, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage rouge de colère et de honte. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement mais juste assez pour que ça se voit. Hermione avait soudain l'apparence d'une femme fourbue de la vie. Comme si elle avait accumulée trop de choses en peu de temps. En fait, c'était bel et bien le cas, mais était-elle vraiment prête à se confesser auprès de ses amis. Ces amis qui s'inquiétaient, un peu trop. Était-elle prête à leur avouez ce qu'elle cachait, ce qu'elle tentait de cacher ?

Non. Pas encore, pas dutout même ! Comment pourrais t'on être prêt à dire ce genre de chose à de simples amis ?! C'était impensable. Pour elle, s'était tout simplement impensable.

Ses pas colèreux la conduisèrent dehors, sous le léger vent de septembre. Le vent fouettait à présent son visage, séchant peu à peu les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'avanca vers le lac, d'un pas lent mais décidé. Son regard portait sur l'horizon, là où on ne voit pas où le lac se termine et où le ciel commence. L'eau immergeait tranquillement ses pieds et ses chevilles. Le regard là ! Toujours, porter droit devant elle, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Les genoux. Les cuisses. Observant le ciel comme si c'était la première fois. La taille. Les seins. Ne se rendant compte qu'à moitié de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. L'eau lui donnait l'impression d'être si légerte. Les épaules.. Maintenant, il n'y avait que sa tête qui dépassait du lac. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle pris le temps de savourer la sensation de l'eau fraiche sur sa peau. Elle se sentait si bien, si libre ! Comme si elle n'avait aucune limite. À cet instant, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre que ce semblant de paix que le lac interdit lui procurait.

Mais son instant de paix ne lui dura qu'à peine une petite minute.

- Hey Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Non mais t'es malade, tu veux te noyer ?!

Cette voix. Malefoy. Il était toujours là au moment même et à l'endroit même où il ne devrait pas se trouver.

- T'es complètement disjonctée ! Sors de là ou tu vas finir par te tuer. Et j'vais pas te chercher, hein !

Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là de toute façon ? Cet imbécile de Malefoy ne comprendrais donc jamais ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'immerger la tête, juste de profiter du liquide clair sur son corps. Elle fit demi-tour. Malgré les larmes encore un peu apparentes sur son visage, ses yeux lancaient presque des éclairs. Elle sortie de l'eau presque au pas de course, se dirigeant tout droit sur le serpentard blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein Malefoy ? Tu me suis pour mieux me provoquer ?!! Toi, j't'assure que t'as très mal choisi ton moment pour venir m'écoeurer !

Elle criait. Pas d'autre mot, elle criait carrément. Maintenant, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et Hermione le poussa de toute sa force. Dans cet élan, la Gryffondor fit atterir le Serpentard par terre, propulsé sur les fesses !

- T'en as pas fini avec moi imbécile !!

Alors qu'elle criait, elle leva la main pour lui administrer la gifle de sa vie.

- C'est assez !

Ces paroles, ce n'était pas Hermione qui l'avait dit, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui visiblement, avait assister à la scène et qui venait d'arrêter l'élan de la main d'Hermione seulement par sa simple voix.

MacGonagall.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus vous revoir de sitôt ?!

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa professeur de métamorphose. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincés. Son front était plissé et laissait paraitre de nombreux rides. Ses yeux étaient tellement colériques qu'ils ne formaient plus que deux petites fentes sur son visage indigné.

- Miss Granger, je suis infiniement déçue de votre comportement. Vous vous méritez une retenue ainsi que 15 points retirés à votre maison. Vous êtes entrée dans le lac, avez faillit lever la main sur un autre étudiant. Vos actes me décoivent Miss Granger, ils me décoivent profondément. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu et tout entendu. Vous n'aviez même pas l'ombre d'une raison d'agir ainsi. Je vous attend donc ce soir même dans mon bureau à 20 heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Malefoy arborait une mine réjouie. Son ennemie venait de se prendre des heures de retenues et lui il s'en tirait à bon compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait demander de mieux ?

- Quant à vous monsieur Malefoy, ce sont vos paroles qui vous trahissent. 5 points en moins pour votre maison. Et enlevez moi ce sourire désagréable de votre visage.

Et elle partie. Elle laissa tout seuls les deux adolescents qui se détestaient plus que jamais à cet instant.

- N'oublie pas de penser à moi ce soir lors de ta retenue.

C'est avec un sourire arrogant et narquois qu'il quitta la jeune fille dégoulinante de l'eau du lac. Cette dernière resta là, geler jusqu'aux os, quelques minutes. Repassant en boucle la dernière scène dans sa tête. Personne ne la comprendrait donc jamais. Elle était condamnée à vivre ainsi toute sa vie ? Elle espérait de tout son coeur que non. Puis finalement, elle monta se sécher.

Il était maintenant 19h45. Elle s'était douchée et était partie errer dans les couloirs. Elle marcha et marcha. Encore et encore, sans vraiment savoir où elle alla. Les tableaux des couloirs peu fréquentés la regardait avec un air à la fois surpris et inquiet.

20h. Toujours là à marcher en ayant la ferme intention de ne pas aller à sa retenue, la jeune fille continua à explorer.

20h30. Ça faisait une demie-heure que sa retenue était commencer, en principe. Elle aurait bien dut y aller mais sa professeur ne la comprenait pas et elle avait pris sa décision.

20h43. Elle était maintenant dans l'aile ouest du chateau, au sixième étage. Sois à l'opposé de sa Salle Commune mais un étage plus bas. Elle entendit tout à coup des pas et des murmures, comme si quelqu'un la suivait et était l'autre côté du coin du mur.

- Ouii c'est ça ma petite.. sens, sens !

C'est pas vrai, ça ne pouvais pas être vrai ! Si elle se faisait prendre par Rusard et son affreuse chatte, elle serais ramener à la professeur de sa maison, sois MacGonagall. Cette professeur devait surement avoir lancée quelqu'un à sa recherche quand elle a constater qu'elle n'était pas dans sa Salle Commune. Elle aurait des problèmes, beaucoup de problèmes si elle ne trouvait pas tout de suite une façon de retourner à son dortoir sans se faire piéger. Non seulement elle n'était pas aller à sa retenue mais elle se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. En gros, elle était dans la merde et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fuit.

Hermione vit une petite ombre approcher du coin. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était Miss Teigne et son doute fut confirmer lorsqu'elle vit la chatte hideuse du concierge apparaitre à l'angle du couloir, un peu plus loin. Sans demander avis, elle pris les jambes à son cou et couru dans le sens opposé sans un regard derrière. Pour elle, c'était comme si tout était au ralenti. Elle se vit courir lentement, elle entendit même la voix de Rusard au ralenti. Sa vue était embrouillée et ses pensées étaient toutes tournés sur le seul et même problème. Sa fuite !

- Vas-y ma Miss Teigne, attrape cette étudiante ! Aller cours ma jolie, cours, mais ma chatte t'attrapera.

Hermione courait et elle fuyait, comme si elle n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Si seulement elle savait où elle se dirigeait. Puis soudain, elle arriva à un cul-de-sac. Décidemment, c'était bien sa chance…


	5. Une triste nouvelle

Ouais !! Mon plus long chapitre jusqu'ici et je vais vous avouez que c'est mon préféré et de loin ! Bon.. je sais que je n'en ai que 5 d'écrits mais c'est quand même mon préféré ! J'espere que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi. Alors avant de vous laisser tranquille, je dois absolument dire que je ne suis pas la personne fantastique qui a inventée les personnages de Harry Potter et qu'en aucun cas ils m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus avec cette histoire de mon cru. Non, moi mon argent c'est les reviews ! Hihi.. Bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui est l'élément tournant de mon histoire.  
Amusez-vous... Sandra

* * *

**Une Triste Nouvelle**

Y'a des jours comme ça où tout va mal. Y'a de ces jours parfois où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester coucher. Y'a de ces jours.. ouais ! Eh bien pour Hermione, à ce moment-là, c'était exactement son cas. Elle avait fait plus de choses étranges en deux jours qu'en 6 ans. En tout cas, ça elle pouvait le dire : elle était vraiment dans la merde. Elle avait crier sur Neville, elle avait été inattentive lors de son cours de métamorphose, elle avait lancer un _Expelliarmus_ contre Malefoy, elle s'était aventuré dans le lac gelé, elle avait tenté de gifler Malefoy, elle s'était fait coller par MacGonagall, n'y était même pas aller et maintenant, elle tentait de fuir Rusard. Quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait pas Hermione aurait pût croire que c'était une jeune rebelle de la vie. Il n'aurait pas été très loin de la vérité. C'est parfois ce qui peut arriver en l'espace d'un été. Et maintenant, quel en serait le prix à payer ? Et maintenant.. eh bien elle attendait. Seulement ça. Assise sur une chaise dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall où Rusard l'avais emmener après l'avoir coincée. C'est que cette Miss Teigne est vorace la satanée. Alors là elle était là, sur cette foutue chaise rouge, à patienter que sa directrice de maison n'ose faire son apparition. Ça allait surement barder. Hermione s'attendait au pire.

Des bruits de pas.

Eeeh merde ! Déjà ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera ? Surtout que la professeur était loin d'être la personne la plus compréhensive du monde, elle allait surement se prendre des tonnes d'heures de retenues ou pire encore. Surement pire. La jeune Gryffondor pris tout à coup conscience de son comportement. Comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait fait l'imbécile et que maintenant elle devrait en payer le prix.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Hermione ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bel et bien l'imposante femme qui se tenait derrière. Elle avait les poings crispés sur ses hanches. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle était d'une humeur furibonde simplement en regardant ses lèvres trembler légèrement. Hermione la soupçonna d'avoir couru par son souffle plus fort que d'habitude. Ou bien peut-être que c'était à cause de la colère qui l'envahissait !

Après avoir fixée son étudiante une seconde ou deux, la femme se décida enfin à bouger. Elle s'avanca vers son bureau, déposa ses mains à plat sur celui-ci mais elle resta debout.

Elle soupira.

Comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer ou comme si l'idée de punir sa meilleure élève était pour elle un calvaire.

- Miss Granger…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Soupirant encore comme pour se donner du courage de prononcer la sentence de la jeune fille qui n'attendait plus que le pire.

- Je.. Sachez que vous avez déjà eut votre chance et que…

Ouch ! Les mains de la femme tremblaient visiblement et Hermione déglutit très difficilement. Sa professeur était dans un tel état ! Elle l'avais rarement vu ainsi et pour son plus grand malheur, c'était à cause d'elle que ça arrivait. La brunette osa lever les yeux vers ceux de sa supérieure. Puis, semblant comprendre que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre ne la réjouirais pas dutout, elle rebaissa les yeux en tentant de retenir quelque peu ses larmes.

- Que je n'ai aucun autre choix.

La voix de MacGonagall se fit légèrement désespérer.

- J'ai tenter de faire changer les choses mais après toutes les plaintes que j'ai reçue et.. Et votre comportement des derniers jours ne me laisse pas le choix.

Hermione ne prononça pas un mot. Attendant la sentence le coeur serré. Sa professeur de métamorphoses était-elle en train de dire que seul l'expulsion était la solution ?

- Je.. Je suis désolé de devoir vous apprendre que vous devrez quitter les lieux à la première heure demain matin.

Donc c'était vraiment ça ? Elle ne s'était vraiment pas trompée ? Seul l'expulsion.. Impossible ! Pas elle ! Pas Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, la sang-de-bourbe si studieuse et si sage et si parfaite qui passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque ? Pas elle ! N'importe qui mais pas elle !

La vue de la jeune Gryffondor s'embrouilla soudain. Des larmes venaient de s'emparer de ses yeux, coulant soudainement sur ses joues roses.

- Dites moi que c'est une mauvaise blague professeur ! Dit Hermione sans grande conviction, éspérant plus qu'autre chose. La voix tremblant énormément.

La femme soupira et sorti quelque chose de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Monsieur Dumbledore m'a remis quelque chose à votre intention.

MacGonagall lui tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel la fine écriture de son directeur apparaissait.

_Miss Granger,  
__Je vous attends dans mon bureau dès la lectude de ce message. Nous avons d'importantes choses à se dire.  
__Au plaisir de bientot vous parler,  
__Albus Dumbledore  
__p.s. Pourriez-vous m'apporter des Choco-grenouilles, je les adore et je n'en ai plus._

Hermione souria à la vu du Post Scriptum de son directeur. Décidemment, il était toujours aussi subtil.

- Professeur ?

- Oui mademoiselle Granger ?

- Je..

Hermione soupira.

- Oubliez ça. Aurevoir professeur.

Elle voulait lui dire Adieu, lui dire qu'elle n'abandonnerais pas, lui dire qu'elle resterait forte même en dehors des murs du chateau mais elle en fut incapable.

C'est une jeune étudiante au caractère carrément détruit qui quitta le bureau dans lequel elle avait passer plusieurs minutes. Ainsi, elle devait vraiment quitter l'école. Laisser derrière elle toutes ces années d'acharnements. Elle devait tout oublier à cause de son foutu changement de comportement. Elle descendit les marches du bureau et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il était environ 21h30, le couvre-feu était donc passer depuis une demie-heure. Au moins, elle aurait la paix et personne ne l'arrêterais pour lui demander pourquoi des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle allait chez le directeur. Elle se dirigea vers la gargouille tout en se demandant si elle n'était pas dans un affreux cauchemard et qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était vraiment dans la réalité. Cette même réalité qui venait probablement de détruire sa vie toute entière. Mais bon, elle l'avait quand même chercher, elle dût le reconnaitre, mais tout ça, c'était commencer à cause d'une seule et même personne. Malefoy ! Si cet imbécile n'était pas venu l'emmerder, elle n'aurait pas eut à l'envoyer contre le mur. Elle n'aurait pas eut la tentation de lui envoyer une gifle magistrale. Et donc, elle aurait seulement écoper que de quelques heures de colles.

- Choco-grenouille.

Hermione se trouvait devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de son directeur. À la prononciation du mot de passe, cette dernière se glissa sur le côté pour faire apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon. La jeune femme s'y engagea et pendant qu'elle gravissait les marches, la gargouille se remit en place.

Devant elle, il y avait une pièce. Mais pas n'importe laquelle des pièces. C'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Cet homme était très étrange et son espace personnel dégageais la même chose. Des centaines de livres et de grimoires étaient empilées les uns par dessus les autres dans tous les coins de la pièce. Sur quelques étagères, il y avait des pots de différentes formes contenants des mixtures inquiétantes de couleurs surprenantes. Près de son bureau, il y avait un perchoir noir sur lequel se tenait un oiseau rouge flamboyant à l'allure fier. De vieux parchemins jonchaient sur le sol et sur la majorité des meubles. Au centre de la pièce, devant l'escalier, il y avait le bureau principal. Dessus, il y avait des parchemins, bien sur, et un bol contenant probablement des bonbons au citron. Et derrière ce bureau, assis sur une chaise de bois au dossier surprenant, il y avait grand homme avec des lunettes en demie-lune sur son nez, une longue barbe argentée et un visage serein et apaisé. Dumbledore.

En appercevant la jeune fille, il lui fit un sourire qui se voulu rassurant et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui.

Le vieil homme lui tendit un bol.

- Un bonbon au citron ? Vous avez, ils sont délicieux, je crois que je ne m'en passerais pour rien au monde.

Il en mit un dans sa bouche.

- D'ailleurs, je commence déjà à être à sec, il faudrait que je retourne à Pré-au-lard, chez Honeydukes, pour m'en procurer.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire d'amusement, même si une personne était peinée, il arrivait toujours à détourner le sujet quelques instants et lui changer les idées.

- Professeur, je…

- Miss Granger, je me doute que ça doit être fort difficile pour vous en ce moment mais j'aimerais que vous voyez un peu au-delà de votre triste situation.

- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ? Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre.

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

- Dites-moi, qui est-ce qui est expulsé de Poudlard précisement ?

Hermione déglutit, et ne comprenant pas trop où son directeur voulait en venir, elle répondit.

- Eh bien c'est moi monsieur.

- Exactement mademoiselle. Et pourriez-vous me rappelez votre nom ?

Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Était-il en train de rire d'elle ou bien il était simplement devenu fou ? Peut-être les deux.

- Monsieur, je ne crois pas que…

- Je vous en prie Miss, votre nom ?

Elle soupira, visiblement agacée.

- Hermione Granger.

- Exactement ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui cachait certainement quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- D'accord, alors récapitulons, vous voulez bien ?

Et avant qu'elle n'aille le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit.

- Une personne devra quitter cette école dès la première heure demain. Cette personne se nomme Hermione Granger et elle ne pourra plus remettre les pieds dans cette école. Vous suivez ?

Bien entendu qu'elle suivait, c'était de SON sort qu'il était en train de parler. Elle savait tout cela et elle ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de lui répéter tout ça sinon pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Voyant que la jeune Gryffondor restait sans voix, le directeur lacha un petit rire.

- Vous savez, continua t'il, le Polynectar est une substance illégale sur le marché et il est strictement interdit de le voler. Néanmoins, on peut facilement en trouver sur l'allée des embrumes à Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, n'oubliez pas que cette partie du village est dangereux et qu'il est toujours préférable de s'y rendre avec un adulte.

Bon ça y est. Il est atteint. C'est sur ! Pourquoi est-ce que son directeur était en train de lui faire la conversation sur le Polynectar ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il ce petit sourire amusé accrocher aux lèvres pendant qu'il en parlait ?

- Monsieur, je…

- Sur ce mademoiselle, vous devriez vite rejoindre votre dortoir. C'est assez long dire aurevoir à tous ses amis. Mais n'oubliez pas que bien que vous ayez confiance en vos amis, ils ne sont pas obliger de tout savoir.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Bonne soirée Miss Granger, et au plaisir de vous revoir très bientot.

Hermione était complètement perdue. Son directeur était carrément tomber sur la tête et il ne savait plus ce qu'il racontait. C'était la seule explication logique à tout ce charabia.

Rapidement, elle regagna son dortoir. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer mais elle voulait avoir le temps de tout raconter à ses amis et de les embrasser une dernière fois. Le calvaire d'Hermione commencait véritablement. Elle devait quitter le lendemain même la seule maison où elle se sentait comme chez elle, quitter les seules personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses amis et le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité.

La jeune brunette prononça le mot de passe et le tableau pivota, laissant apparaitre une entré. Devant elle, il y avait sa Salle Commune. Celle des Gryffondors. Hermione maudissa soudainement cette qualité stupide qui était étiquetté aux Gryffondors et elle se demanda si elle aurait le foutu courage d'entrer dans la Salle. Elle se décida enfin d'avancer les pieds. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire face à tous ces adieux un jour. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était de ne plus jamais les revoir. Arrivée au centre de la grande pièce, le visage baigné de larmes, elle comprit, avec soulagement, qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire face à trop de monde. La Salle était tranquille et ses amis étaient assis près du feu, à bavarder joyeusement. Il n'y en avait que quelques uns qui étaient là à travailler et qui ne se préoccupaient pas d'elle.

En entrant, Ron l'apperçu et lui envoya la main.

- Salut Hermione ! On se demandait où tu étais passée mais on a supposés que tu étais à la bibliothèque.

Harry se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire mais se rendit compte rapidement que son amie n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se leva donc pour aller la rejoindre au centre de la pièce.

- Hey Hermione, ça va pas ?

À ces mots, les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent et elle éclata en sanglots. En entendant leur amie verser ses larmes, tous les autres se hatèrent de venir la rejoindre, inquiets.

C'est ainsi que jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, ils lui portèrent tous compagnie. Tantot heureuse de se trouver avec eux, tantot triste de peut-être ne plus jamais les voir, elle croisait les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas leurs derniers moments tous ensemble. Puis finalement, elle se décida de monter se coucher. Après de longues embrassades, des dernières larmes pour accompagner le tout, elle rejoingnit son dortoir lentement. Elle réalisa que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait. Puis elle arriva devant son lit. N'ayant pas le courage de se déshabiller, elle s'étendit sur ses draps toute habillée en se disant qu'elle rassemblerait ses affaires seulement le lendemain, quand elle se lèverait.

Hermione était couchée sur le dos, dans son lit. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui lui arrivait quand la rencontre avec Dumbledore revint à son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il disait : « _Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientot_ » ? Et puis pourquoi il lui avait parler à ce point du Polynectar et du fait qu'on en vendait dans l'allée des embrumes ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, lui avait-il répété qu'elle devrait quitter l'école avec ce sourire ? « _Une personne devra quitter cette école dès la première heure demain. Cette personne se nomme Hermione Granger et elle ne pourra plus remettre les pieds dans cette école. _» Il voulait la torturer ? Lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait agit en idiote et qu'elle n'avait plus d'avenir ? Pourtant ce n'était pas dutout le genre de Dumbledore de parler de la sorte. Non ! Pas dutout même. Et puis il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux quand il parlait. Comme si il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

Puis soudain, elle rassembla les pièces du Puzzle. Elle se redressa dans son lit un sourire gigantesques pendu aux lèvres.

C'était ridicule, stupide voire inscencé, mais elle devait tenter le coup. Ah sacré Dumbledore et ses idées aberrantes parfois…


	6. L'allée des Embrumes

Bonjour à vous. Voici un petit chapitre histoire de vous prouvez que je suis toujours vivante. Eh bien oui ! Je suis toujours là, surprenant hein ? Disons seulement que ce chapitre est le moins bien jusqu'à présent. Le plus court aussi, mais je le juge important. Peut-être que j'ai tord, peut-être que je n'ai pas tord.. je ne sais pas ! Je promet un chapitre plus long au prochain ! _( Ouais, ouais, ouais... je sais, je dis toujours ça.. )_ J'espère que vous allez aimer et si il y a quoi que ce soit, sachez que les reviews c'est fait pour ça. Ah oui et Tatich la kiche m'as fait remarquer que je n'ai pas été très claire concernant Dumbledore. Eh bien ce n'est pas un fantôme et dans mon histoire il n'a pas été tué, il est vivant !! _( Aaaalléluia ! ) _Et avant de vous laisser lire :  
**Disclaimer :** Bla bla bla, rien est à moi ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure pourrie qui emprunte les personnages pour en faire une histoire pourrie. _( Ça m'arrangerais bien de m'approprier Drago ! ( Comment ça non ?! ) ) _Je ne fais pas d'argent non plus avec _ça. ( De toute manière.. qui paierait pour ça ? )_  
Bref, voici mon chapitre hyper intriguant _( hum.. )_ que j'appelle avec beaucoup d'originalité "L'allée des Embrumes".  
Bonne lecture... Sandra

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le rebors du trottoir devant la librarie de chez Fleury et Bott. Elle regarda la grande horloge dans la vitrine de la petite boutique de bonbons : 10h43. Ça faisait environ une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était assise là à regarder les gens passer.

Le matin même, elle avait fait ses bagages pendant que son dortoir dormait encore. Elle ne voulait avoir à leur redire aurevoir. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à leur expliquer pourquoi elle était moins triste que la veille de s'en aller. Ils ne devaient pas savoir ! Dumbledore lui avait clairement fait comprendre en lui parlant le soir précédent : « _Mais n'oubliez pas que bien que vous ayez confiance en vos amis, ils ne sont pas obliger de tout savoir_». Elle avait par la suite décider qu'elle ne dirait rien à ses parents non plus de peur de les décevoir en leur apprenant qu'elle avait été renvoyée. Et après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose du monde sorcier.

Elle regarda à nouveau la grande horloge au travers de la vitrine : 10h46. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Le temps passe à la vitesse d'une tortue ici ! La jeune Gryffondor reporta son attention sur le chemin de Traverse. Malgré l'heure, la rue était bondée de gens qui marchaient et passaient de tout bors et de tout côté.

10h47.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait vraiment ? Une heure précise pour y aller ? Une personne en particulier ? Pas dutout… En fait Hermione attendait dans l'espoir que son courage de Gryffondor daigne se montrer et qu'ainsi elle pourrait y aller sans crainte. Mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça et elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniement.

Elle déposa sa main sur le sol près d'elle afin de s'aider à se relever. Elle inspira un grand coup comme si toute sa vie en dépendait et elle rejoignit la foule qui se déplaçait dans la rue. Elle passa devant le magasin d'Ollivander, qui vendait des baguettes magiques et s'arrêta. L'allée des embrumes était à présent qu'à quelques pas et à cause de toutes les mauvaises choses que les gens disaient de cette partie du chemin de Traverse, Hermione avait vraiment le trac.

Elle déposa sa cape sur ses épaules et elle releva le grand capuchon sur sa tête. Décidée, elle bifurqua au coin de la petite allée et se retrouva à l'endroit voulu.

L'allée des embrumes.

La majorité des personnes qui s'y promenaient portait une grande cape noire sur le dos pour cacher leur visage. Et les autres ? Eh bien soit ils étaient habillés de façon très nobles, le genre de personne qui montre bien qu'ils ne sont pas clairs et qu'ils ont de l'argent, soit ils étaient habillés extrèmement mal montrant visiblement qu'ils vivaient dans la rue.

Elle arriva à proximité d'une batisse faite de vieux bois. Par endroit, on pouvait appercevoir l'intérieur par des trous. Au dessus de la porte aussi faite de bois, il y avait un écriteau. Barjow & Beurk. C'était bien cet endroit que Hermione devait se rendre. D'un pas très peu sur, elle s'avanca jusqu'à la porte et la poussa de sa main. Cette dernière grinça rudement. L'intérieur de la pièce était extrèmement sombre et la seule lumière provenait des chandelles accrochés aux murs.

La Gryffondor se dirigea vers le comptoir dans le fond de la cabane de bois. Chacun de ses pas retentissaient fortement et son poids faisait grincer étrangement les planches de bois recouvrant le plancher.

- Eum… excusez-moi…

Un homme d'allure louche se tourna vers Hermione. Il avait des vêtements gris assortis parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. À son grand étonnement, l'homme avait l'air sympathique.

- Auriez-vous du Polynectar à me fournir ?

L'homme lui fit un sourire.

- Bien entendu Miss, combien vous en faut-il ?

Hermione plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira une poignée de monnaie.

- Disons pour… 6 mornilles et.. 26 noises !

L'homme vêtu de gris quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un pot rempli d'environ 5 portions de Polynectar. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le prit aussitôt. Elle lui donna le montant dût et repris la parole.

- Supposons que je souhaite prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un mais très longtemps et pour un temps indéterminé, y a-t'il un moyen que je puisse y arriver ?

L'homme déposa ses mains à plats sur son comptoir et pris un air sérieux.

- Bien entendu ! Lui dit-il comme si elle venait de poser la question la plus stupide de toute sa vie.

- Mais dans ce cas, il ne vous faudra pas autant de Polynectar.

Il repartit et revint avec seulement une seule dose de la mixture étrange.

- Une fois que vous aurez déposé le cheveu de la personne voulu dans votre potion, vous n'aurez qu'à pointer votre baguette sur celle-ci et vous prononcez "_Permanentis". _

L'homme lui rendit une partie de son argent et il ajouta :

- Tâchez de bien utiliser cette potion.

Hermione lui fit un sourire timide sous son capuchon et pris le chemin vers la porte. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle entendit l'homme lui dire :

- Pour revenir à votre forme initiale, rien de plus simple qu'un _"Finite Incantatum"._

Et elle sortit.

Une fois dehors, la jeune brunette lacha un long soupir. Le genre de soupir que l'on fait quand on est content d'avoir accompli quelque chose, mais c'était aussi ce genre de soupir irrité. Bien entendu qu'Hermione était irritée. Elle qui était si brillante et si.. Miss-je-sais-tout, elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence d'un sort tel que _Permanentis_. Elle se trouvait stupide.

Elle était finalement de retour au Chemin de Traverse. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était si facile d'aller dans l'allée des Embrumes. Bien entendu, les gens la regardaient bizarrement, elle s'était fait bousculée une bonne dizaine de fois mais en gros, son achat avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Maintenant, elle devait trouver sa proie. Elle ne pouvait moralement pas prendre la place de quelqu'un de Poudlard. Ça ne se faisait pas, un point c'est tout. Elle devait obligatoirement trouver une fille de son âge que personne ne connaissait. Ou du moins, qu'elle espérait que personne ne connaitrait.

Elle avanca sans but précis sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle devait juste trouver une fille, lui arracher un cheveu sans se faire prendre, se trouver un nom, rentrer à Poudlard et finir ses études. C'était pourtant simple non ?! Non..?

Eh bien non, ça ne l'était pas vraiment, mais avec un peu de chance, ça serait aussi facile que d'acheter sa dose de Polynectar.

Adossés contre un mur, un jeune couple s'embrassait langoureusement. Hermione y vit là une ouverture. La jeune fille était bien dans les 16 ou 17 ans. Elle avait aussi les cheveux bruns et frisés mais plus ordonnés. La jeune fille était un peu plus petite qu'Hermione mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle était une fille, n'étudiait pas à Poudlard, avait l'âge voulu et était assez jolie. En gros, elle était la candidate idéale.

La Gryffondor fonça droit vers le couple et tenta l'approche un peu typique. Elle fonça droit et les percuta de plein fouet. Elle en profita pour arracher quelques cheveux à la fille qui visiblement n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on la dérange ainsi.

- Oh.. excusez-moi.. j'ai.. je ne vous avais pas vu, pardonnez-moi !

Et Hermione continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Elle qui était nerveuse à l'idée de sa journée, décidemment, c'était beaucoup plus simple que ça en avait l'air.

Les quelques cheveux en mains, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un petit coin tranquille du chemin de Traverse, là où personne ne la verrais et où on ne la dérangerait pas.

Arriver au fond d'une petite rue qu'Hermione jugea comme étant déserte, elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sorti sa valise réduite par un sort. Après lui avoir redonner sa forme originelle, elle en sorti un miroir de la taille d'un livre. Elle ouvrit ensuite le contenant rempli de Polynectar ou elle jeta quelques uns des cheveux qu'elle avait arrachés à la jeune fille.

- _Permanentis !_

Une inspiration plus tard, elle porta le contenant à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait, ne voulant pas gouter trop longtemps à la mixture.

D'abord elle ne sentit rien mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentit étrange. Elle comprit tout de suite lorsqu'un picotement vint lui chatouiller l'intérieur et tranquillement, elle se vit rapetisser. Sa peau se bronza légèrement et ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules dans de jolis boucles. Son nez s'allongea très légèrement et ses lèvres gonflères un peu aussi.

Elle pris son miroir et y jeta un coup d'oeil. La transformation était grandiose. Elle était un peu plus petite et plus mince, les traits de son visage avaient carrément changé mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours aimer ses yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Elle marchait maintenant un peu sur le bas de ses pantalons. Il faudrait réglé ça, mais ce n'était pas son occupation principale.

Elle remit le miroir dans sa malle, elle la réduisit d'un "_Reducto". _Et elle la remit dans sa poche.

À présent, de retour à Poudlard…


	7. Le Choixpeau

J'ai pas d'excuse.. je le sais ! On me pardonne s'il-vous-plait. On ne tue pas l'auteure pourrie par pitié !! Parce que sinon j'pourrai pas finir la fic pourrie.. donc les gentils lecteurs vont être en rogne. C'est la vie, j'y peux rien..!

Donc à défaut d'updater rapidement.. je vais tout de même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

- Choco-grenouille. 

Alors que la gargouille glissait sur le côté, une jeune fille que personne n'avait vu auparavant s'engrouffrait dans le trou derrière la statue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns joliement ondulés. De petites tailles, elle avait les yeux noisettes.

Et cette jeune fille, c'était Hermione Granger sous l'effet d'une potion de Polynectar permanente.

La brunette monta dans les escaliers menant au bureau de son dicteur.

Au fait, comment était-elle revenue à Poudlard ? Eh bien, c'était très simple quand on y pensait. Elle avait envoyer un hibou à son cher directeur qui était bien entendu au courant de tout. Ce dernier lui avait répondu d'attendre sagement devant Le Chaudron Baveur pour que Hagrid passe la prendre. Ensuite ils étaient rentrer tous les deux à Poudlard en parlant joyeusement et le garde-chasse avait laisser la jeune fille dans le Hall de l'école. Ouais.. ça avait été plutot simple tout ça, ça avait juste pris un temps fou pour qu'elle soit finalement devant le bureau de son directeur. Il était même déjà la nuit !

- Entrez mademoiselle !

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle prenne place. Toujours ce sourire scotché aux lèvres cet homme, ce qui surpris un peu la Gryffondor.

Il était assis derrière son bureau et visiblement, il ne faisait pas grand chose. Peut-être avait-il attendu la jeune fille. Ça serait même assez logique puisque maintenant, lui seul pouvait dire à la jeune fille ce qu'il en était. Elle ne sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus la même apparence. Elle savait qu'elle devait changer de nom, s'inventer une vie. Au fait, elle n'y avait même pas songer jusqu'ici. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir s'appeler ? Et puis.. d'où est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire qu'elle venait ? Beauxbâtons ? Ouais, ça pourrais être pas mal. Hermione condidéra la question. Et pourquoi aurait-elle dût quitter cette école pour Poudlard ? Un déménagement peut-être.. ouais, plus ou moins une bonne raison. Une séparation alors.. Cette hypothèse lui plût et elle décida qu'il en serait ainsi.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci professeur.

- Je vois que vous y êtes arrivée. Toutes mes félicitations Miss Granger. Vous savez, ça ne sera pas facile. Il faudra vous inventer un passé, un nom, une famille même. Tout devra être coordonés. Mais je n'ai pas peur pour vous. Je suis même presque sûr que vous savez déjà tout ça. Je me trompe ?!

- Non professeur.

- Bien. Alors puis-je savoir quel nom avez-vous choisit de porter pour le reste de l'année Miss Granger ?!

Là, même elle ne le savait pas. Un nom.. ça ne devait pourtant pas être si dure à trouver ! Aller, aller, trouve !!!!!

- Eh bien…

Un nom, un nom, un nom, un nom…

- J'ai choisi…

Vite !!!!!

- Eh…

BINGO !

- J'ai choisi Alyssa !

- Bien, c'est très bien même. Vous devrez aussi repasser le test du Choixpeau. Bien que futile, il est indispensable pour tout les nouveaux étudiants qui arrivent dans cette école.

Hermione soupira. Et dire que tout ça ne fesait que commencer. Elle devrait se présenter en tant qu'Alyssa maintenant. Expliquer à tout le monde d'où elle vient, pourquoi elle est là, qui est-elle vraiment..

- Merlin tout puissant..

Le directeur eut un rictus discret mais pourtant bien visible.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites mais tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, qui sait, Hermione Granger pourra réintégrer ces murs sous son vrai nom.

Alors là.. la Gryffondor en doutait fort bien. Elle avait agit comme une vraie bête. Comment est-ce que le temps arrangerais les choses ? Peut-être que les gens finirais par l'oublier un de ces jours.. à vrai dire, c'était ça qui faisait vraiment peur à la jeune brunette. Est-ce que les gens finirais par oublier qu'elle avait déjà exister ? Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas informer ses plus proches amis. Trop risquer ! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être dur.. Mais peut-être que ses amis, ceux à qui elle tenait vraiment, allait finalement la remplacer. Ou pire, peut-être allaient-ils plus heureux sans elle !

Poussant ces idées sombres dans un coin reculé de son esprit, la jeune femme continua.

- Sans vous offenser professeur, pouvons-nous procéder rapidement ? Parce que je suis vraiment épuisée de cette journée et je souhaiterais regagner ma tour le plus vite possible.

À la fois surpris et grandement amusé, le directeur à la barbe argenté acquiesca. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque vers le fond de son bureau. Sur l'étage la plus haute, près d'un livre très ancien, l'homme pris le Chapeau magique.

Hermione songea qu'il avait l'air encore en plus mauvais état que lors de sa première année lorsqu'elle avait eu à le porter. À ces souvenirs, la jeune fille sourit doucement. C'était vraiment un bons moments. Ils étaient tous jeunes et inscouciant de leurs actes. _Quoi que même cette année j'ai fait quelque chose d'inscouciant_. Songea-t'elle. Son sourire s'évanouit au même moment où Dumbledore se dirigeait vers elle tenait le Choixpeau doucement. Il déposa le précieux objet sur la tête d'Hermione, nouvellement nommée Alyssa, et cette dernière entendit une voix s'élever à ses oreilles. Une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. La voix du si vieux chapeau.

- Hermione Granger. Je me souvient de toi. Tu as conservée les mêmes valeurs à ce que je vois. L'amitié, la famille, les études… Quoi que je vois bien un changements au niveau de ton caractère. Tu es plus forte, plus rusée aussi. Tu as pris de l'assurance. Je sais bien que tu étais une Gryffondor mais je crois qu'un changement s'impose.

Surprise, Hermione resta la bouche ouverte et bée.

- Tu as l'intelligence pour aller à Serdaigle. Tu apporterais certainement quelques chose à ta maison si tu les rejoingnait mais ta maison ne t'apporterais rien. À bien y penser.. la maison qui apporterais le plus à ton caractère est…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, redoutant la suite.

- Serpentard !

La nouvelle verte et argent ouvrit les yeux grands. Elle s'était attendu à Poufsouffle peut-être, à Serdaigle très probablement mais JAMAIS à Serpentard. Elle qui était en plus une fille de Moldus.

- Il s'est trompé.. murmura Hermione. Forcément qu'il s'est trompé ! reprit-elle plus fort. Je ne peut **pas **me retrouver à Serpentard ! C'est..

- Impossible ? continua le directeur. Bien sur que non ce n'est pas impossible. Et vous venez de le prouver à l'instant même.

- Mais.. je n'ai pas le sang pur et je.. je.. je ne comprend pas Professeur !

Les yeux inquiets et légèrement apeurés de la jeune fille firent approcher le directeur de son étudiante. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule tendu et tremblotante de la nouvelle verte et argent. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant qui se voulu rassurant et la jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de répondre à ce sourire.

- Bonne chance Hermione. Je n'ai pas peur pour vous et je suis sure que vous vous en sortirez parfaitement. Maintenant…

Le directeur de Poudlard fit un mouvement de la main devant le visage de la jeune fille nouvellement transformée et cette dernière vit la couleur de sa cravate changer du rouge au vert.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre votre nouveau dortoir. Je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous savez où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentards n'est-ce pas ?!

Hermione aquiesca.

- Bien. Le mot de passe est « Fierté ». Passez une bonne nuit jeune fille. Vous en aurez besoin.

À ces mots, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement et elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau du Directeur. Elle appréanda le lendemain lorsque tout le monde saurait qu'il y avait une nouvelle Serpentard. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira longuement et ouvrit les paupières. Tout en marchant vers la porte, elle se retourna vers le viel homme à la barbe argenté.

- Bonne nuit Professeur.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle marchait. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées qui ne cessait de touner dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle ferait partie des personnes qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. Étrangement, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient conduit devant le tableau de la Salle Commune des serpents, dans les sous-sols. Elle leva les yeux un instant et détailla la peinture devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme à l'air fier et près de lui, il y avait un magnifique cheval noir. Ils étaient tous les deux devant une forêt qui s'étendait d'un côté à l'autre du tableau. Lorsque le cavalier baissa les yeux sur Hermione – nouvellement Alyssa – cette dernière sursauta.

- Mot de passe ?

- Euh.. Fierté.

Fierté.. elle trouva le mot de passe très ironique par rapport à la situation. Elle qui était une Gryffondor de nature et qui détestait les serpents, elle était loin mais alors très loin d'être fière de se retrouver dans cette maison.

Elle vit alors le tableau pivoter comme au ralenti. C'est alors qu'une vérité lui frappa en plein visage. Une vérité qui choque et qui surprend en même temps. Le genre de vérité qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

Si elle était Serpentard.. elle allait donc se retrouver logiquement avec des Serpentard. Elle se retrouverait non seulement dans la même maison de Pansy Parkinson mais aussi dans la même maison que…

Drago Malefoy !

Eh merde…

* * *

Ouais, ouais, ouais… Je sais je suis pitoyable. J'ai pas trouver de raison fantasmagorique pour faire qu'elle se retrouve à Serpentard. Je sais aussi que je suis incorigiblement cliché ! En plus je fais un chapitre incroyablement cours avec même pas 1600 mots.. Je suis une auteuze indigne.. je le sais ! Je suis même presque sûre que plus personne ne lit cette fic.. 

Bah.. peu importe..! Bref.. j'aime bien ce chapitre.. pas vous ?!


	8. Une première journée chez les Serpentard

Hey ! Un autre chapitre ! Enfin me direz-vous ? -toussote- Eh bien ouais ! Rapide hein ? -toussote encore- Vous pouvez _presque_ pas vous plaindre. -part dans son toussotage- Eh bah.. laissons place place aux formalités, voulez-vous ? -rire gené parce qu'elle sent plein de regards la fusiller-

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi. J'ai l'air d'être riche, de toute façon ? Non ?! Alors pourquoi me poser la question.. ?

**Pairing** : y'a que moi qui le sait.. j'voulais pas en faire au début mais c'est inévitable !! Mouha !

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione se déteste mais qu'arrivera t'il lorque cette dernière arrive à Serpentard incognito ? Un Draco dévoilé et une Hermione intriguée...

* * *

Sous un nouvel angle  
_Une première journée chez les Serpentards_

-Hey les filles, il y a une nouvelle on dirait..

-Vous savez qui elle est ?

-On l'a jamais vu non ?!

-Elle est jolie !

-Arrêtez, vous allez la réveiller !

-Vous avez vu ses grands cheveux ?!

-Attendez, elle bouge !!

-Chhhtt..

Tranquillement, des paupières s'ouvrirent. Deux pupilles noisettes apparurent. Hermione venait de se réveiller. Tentant de chasser les fragments de rêves encore présents dans son esprit, la jeune fille s'étira. Non seulement on l'avait réveillée mais en plus, un mal de tête pointait son nez. Décidemment, Elle n'était vraiment pas du matin.

-Euh.. Salut !

Qui est-ce qui lui parlait ? Ah.. bien entendu. Une des 4 filles autour d'elle !

Pendant un moment, elle était parvenue à oublier qu'elle était maintenant une prétendue nouvelle dans cette école. Puis elle se fit la réflexion que ses camarades de dortoirs avaient l'air bien plus sympathique ainsi, en ce matin étrange.

-Salut..

-Tu.. t'es nouvelle hein ?! demanda une grande fille blonde. Moi c'est Samantha, mais tu peux m'appeller Samy, c'est moins long. Tu sais, on n'a pas été prévenue que tu serais là ce matin, c'est toute une nouvelle on doit dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouve que tu as l'air sympathique, et puis..

-Tais-toi Samy, tu vas la rendre folle ! répliqua une fille un peu plus petite, brune cette fois, en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers sa nouvelle camarade de dortoir.

-Je suis Meredith, et tu peux m'appeller comme tu veux. lui dit-elle avait un petit sourire. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Samy, elle parle beaucoup et c'est une vraie raconteuse, mais tu t'y feras bien vite.

Le visage de la blonde passa à l'indignation.

-Moi, c'est Pansy. lui dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en lui tendant la main. Je suis contente de voir un nouveau visage.

Le sourire de son ancienne ennemi rendit Hermione bouche-bée. Se pourrait-il que Pansy Parkinson, LA Pansy Parkinson soit gentille ?!! Elle avait du mal à y croire.

-T'as faim ?! C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner alors il faudrait peut-être se presser un tout petit peu..

Non.. décidemment, elle n'allait pas s'y faire de si tôt. Pansy Parkinson, gentille !!!

Une main fine et élégante entra dans le champ de vision d'Hermione. Aussitôt, elle tourna la tête et elle rencontra de magnifiques yeux bleux. Le visage de la quatrième et dernière fille était très fin et vraiment beau. Elle avait de grands cheveux blonds ondulés élégamment et toute la personnalité de cette fille dégageait la classe. Ouais ! Cette fille avait de la classe, elle en était persuadée !

-Je suis Claire.

Même sa voix douce était en parfait accord avec le personnage.

-J'ai remarquée que tu avais de magnifique cheveux ! Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux pour une coiffure. Pour toi ce sera gratuit. C'est toujours gratuit pour mes amies.

Tiens.. alors comme ça elle était déjà son amie ?! La nouvelle Serpentard trouva cela très rapide. Néanmoins, le regard intense et sincère de cette Claire lui confirma que cette jeune fille l'avait déjà adoptée.

-Aller.. viens!

Meredith lui prit la main et la tira vers elle. Aussitot, Hermione fut sur ses pieds.

Elle observa davantage la chambre maintenant qu'il faisait jour. C'était irréfutablement Serpentard du plafond au plancher. Tout était vert et sombre avec de l'argent. Habituellement, elle aurait trouvée ces couleurs totalement affreuse et repoussantes, mais étrangement, elle trouvait la chambre bien jolie. C'était.. douillet. Elle fut tirée par la main par la petite Meredith jusqu'à la salle commune où elle décida de la relacher. La nouvelle Serpentard jeta aussi un coup d'oeil. C'était vraiment différent de sa propre salle commune habituelle. Ici, il y avait un foyer un peu plus petit mais de nombreux fauteuils confortables prenait place. Une grande table au centre et un canapé à trois places. Les gens avaient l'air de parler beaucoup plus ensemble que dans son ancienne maison des rouges et or.

-Tu viens la nouvelle ?

Ça, c'était Meredith. Décidemment, cette fille avait l'air de mener. Et puis pourquoi l'appelait-elle la nouvelle ? Elle pourrait au moins l'appeller par son nom fictif.. Ah ! Mais elle ne l'avait même pas encore dit. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à le faire.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Tout à coup, elle s'arêta. Eh ben merde, elle ne s'était même pas changée encore ! Elle descendit le regard sur sa tenue et elle eut la surprise de se voir en uniforme. Et elle repensa à la veille où elle n'avait pas eut le courage de se changer avant de se coucher. Elle regarda ses nouvelles "amies" et reprit sa route vers la sortie de la salle commune. Les 5 filles sortirent par le tableau du cavalier au cheval noir. Ces couloirs etaient-ils toujours aussi sombres.. même le jour ? Décidemment, elle ne s'y ferait jamais au cacho. Alors qu'elle suivait Meredith qui était en tête de groupe, elle sentit que l'un des 4 filles la fixait. Elle dirigea son regard vers sa gauche et elle eut la surprise de voir que Pansy Parkinson, LA Pansy Parkinson la regardait avec un petit sourire mi gené, mi sympathique. Peut-être deviendraient-elles amies, toutes les deux, finalement.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu es amicale. lui dit Pansy

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Eh bien, j'ai eu un peu peur que tu ne nous aimes pas trop lorsque je t'ai vu endormie.

-Ah.. répondit Hermione

-Et tu sais.. bien que nous sommes des Serpentards, ça ne veut pas nécéssaiement dire que nous sommes tous et toutes des brutes qui détestent tout le monde. Évidemment, c'est le cas pour certains d'entre nous. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Et puis je me rend compte, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !

Bon.. enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait un peu à elle. Hermione tendit la main et lui offra un sourire sincère.

-Je m'appelle Alyssa.

Claire ralentit alors un peu son pas pour arriver à la hauteur de ses camarades de dortoir.

-Je trouve que ton prénom est magnifique. Il fait une bonne paire avec tes joli cheveux.

Cette fille avait visiblement une obsession pour ses cheveux. Les yeux bleus de Claire la fixait. Hermione avait l'impression de passer sous des rayons-X tellement son regard était sondant. La jeune blonde marchait toujours mais on regard restait sur elle.

-Euh..

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle se faisait déchiffrer des yeux ainsi, Claire tourna la tête pour regarder vers l'avant.

Toute la petite troupe arriva à la Grande Salle. Elles ouvrirent les portes, et par habitude, Hermione commenca à se diriger vers ses deux amis à la table des Gryffondor. Erreur.

-Alyssa, c'est par là notre table ..

Oups, et on change de côté.

-Là-bas, c'est les Gryffondor. Ils sont nos rivaux, dans tout ce que nous faisons. En passant de par la coupe des 4 maisons, la coupe de Quidditch, les potions pendant les cours, les menaces les plus terrifiantes.. Mais la plus grande rivalité, c'est entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Ils sont toujours là à se chercher des poux. J'en reviens pas.

-Drago Malefoy..

-Il est assis là. Il a les cheveux blonds.. tu le vois ?

Si elle le voyait ? Evidemment qu'elle le voyait. Il est son ennemi depuis le début de ses études sorcières. Comme si elle pouvait ne pas le voir.

-Ouais.

Hermione remarqua que beacoup de personnes la regardait. Oui, elle était "nouvelle", mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la dévisager. Elle vit aussi que Harry et Ron la suivait du regard. Elle eut l'envie subite de lever la main et de les saluer mais elle fut couper dans son élan par Pansy qui l'assisait près d'elle.

Tous les regards de sa table étaient tournés sur sa personne. Ce qui la frappa le plus, c'est le visage rempli de question que Malefoy portait sur elle. Pour une fois, elle se dit qu'il pouvait être beau ainsi, sans son expression ridicule d'enfant gaté et riche.

Meredith attira son attention en se raclant la gorge.

-Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, Alyssa.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !! La suite ? Je sais pas.. je ne fais plus de promesses désormais. Minimum une semaine.. maximum des semaines.  
Reposez vos couteaux ! Pas touche à l'auteuZe... -fou le camp- 


	9. Pansy, nouvelle complice ?

On laisse place à la super auteuZe qui publie bel et bien après une semaine !! Et on parle ici d'un chapitre plus long que le précédent.. J'ai de plus en plus d'idées qui me reviennent pour cette histoire. Je la trouvais sans intérête mais je crois savoir où je m'en vais maintenant ! Bon.. laisssons place aux formalités.

**Disclaimer** : Jamais cette histoire ne me rapporteras quoi que ce soit : trop chiante ! XD

**Pairing** : Comme si j'allais vous dévoiler ça ..!

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione se déteste mais qu'arrivera t'il lorque cette dernière arrive à Serpentard incognito ? Un Draco dévoilé et une Hermione intriguée...

* * *

Sous un nouvel angle 9  
_Pansy, nouvelle complice ?_

Se sentant extrêmement intimidée, Hermione baissa le regard. Toute sa table avait les yeux portés sur elle. Enfin, presque toute. Finalement, seulement quelques personnes la regardait mais elle avait quand même l'impression qu'une foule au complet était en train de l'étudier. Elle était nouvelle, oui. Mais était-ce vraiment obligé de la dévisager de cette façon ? Normalement, jamais elle n'aura regardé ailleurs. La qualité de sa maison était quand même le courage. Quoique maintenant, elle était officiellement une Serpentard, et non une Gryffondor. À cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait été envoyée dans cette maison. Non seulement elle ne leur ressemblait pas, mais elle était ce qu'ils appelaient tous une "sang-de-bourbe". Elle comprit qu'elle devrait cacher cette information. Chose sure : ça ne serait pas facile, la fin de l'année avec les verts et argent.

L'entièreté des regards étant toujours posés sur elle, elle se décida enfin à les regarder ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'elle projette une mauvaise image dès la première journée.

-Euh.. bonjour !

C'était sa voix ça ? Bon.. elle tremblait légèrement. Elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour que personne l'aie aperçu.

-Salut.

Cette voix-là, elle la connaissait. Elle la connaissait pour l'unique raison qu'elle appartenait à la personne l'ayant le plus blessé au cours de ses études à Poudlard. Cette même personne étant suivie de très près par Pansy Parkinson pour sa facilité à blesser les gens. Pourtant, depuis ce matin, l'attitude de Pansy l'avait fait douter de sa méchanceté. Peut-être était-ce seulement un masque ?! Elle rangea la question dans un coin de son esprit puis elle porta son attention à la personne mesquine. Bon, elle n'était pas censé le connaître, si ? Ah ! Mais Pansy l'avait pointé il n'y avait de cela que quelques minutes.

-Tu es Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, elle connaissait son nom. Le garçon parut étonné mais délaissa rapidement cette émotion pour un visage plus fermé.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

-C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit.

Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire à la fois mi-gêné et mi-contente. Elle avait l'air d'être totalement éprise de ce garçon. En tout cas, autant que lui ne l'était pas de Pansy elle-même.

-Pourquoi t'es ici ?

Eh bien c'était un bon début. Il lui parlait sans lui lancer de piques, il n'avait pas son air voulant dire "je suis le meilleur" et son visage était parfaitement neutre. Serait-ce alors un semblant de conversation ?

Bon.. qu'est-ce que c'était la raison déjà qu'elle s'était inventée à propos de sa soudaine apparition dans cette école ? Ah oui ! Beauxbâtons.. La séparation..

-Et bien.. en fait, c'est que..

-Drago, laisse la donc manger en paix. Tu la bombarderas de questions plus tard, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller en plus, affirma Pansy en la coupant.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione en lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret pour que seule elle le voit. La nouvelle Serpentard se dit que la jeune fille aux cheveux noires était bien particulière et qu'elle avait l'air de cacher bien plus qu'une simple personne cruelle. Elle lui répondit par un sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi elle l'avait empêchée de répondre ni pourquoi elle l'avait aidée. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'en savoir long sur elle. Elle se promis de lui demander pourquoi dès qu'elle serait seule en sa compagnie.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien Alyssa, lui dit Samantha.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle reprit.

-Tu sais, si tu ne te sent pas bien, il faut le dire. Il ne faut jamais rien garder pour soi. Ça fait vraiment toujours du bien d'en parler. Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai fait un voyage, c'était l'été dernier, je me suis rendue chez la sœur de ma mère, qui est moldue soi dit en passant, et nous avons dut prendre le train. C'était vraiment très très long. Il nous a fallu des jours et des jours pour se rendre. Après tout ce grand voyage, je commençais à me sentir..

-Ta mère est une moldue ?

Hermione était estomaquée. Une Serpentard qui n'était pas sang pur ?! Ça c'était la meilleure. Pourquoi elle ne le savait pas ? Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait l'air de l'apprécier quand même malgré son sang ?!

Samantha parue choquée. Hermione ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait coupée ou bien..

-Ça te dérange peut-être ?!

Alors ça ! Elle pensait qu'Alyssa était choquée d'apprendre ça ! Si seulement elle savait..

-Non pas du tout ! Je suis juste surprise..

Le visage de la blonde se radouci un peu.

-Ouais ben disons que mes chers prétendus "camarades" ne le crient pas trop fort sur les toits. Ça ferait une mauvaise image de leur adorée maison. Non mais quelle honte quand même, rajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Hermione sourit doucement. Et bien elle avait du caractère celle-là. Un caractère bien trempé dissimulé sous une jolie image et une langue bien pendue. Très bien pendue même.

-J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que des personnes autres que des sangs purs pouvaient être dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

-Les gens sont toujours surpris. Comme si le fait qu'un de tes parents soit pas sorcier change vraiment quelque chose.. tu savais qu'un célèbre sorcier qui a fait de grandes choses était l'enfant d'un père moldu ? Il a...

Elle n'arrête donc jamais celle-là ? Hermione esquissa un sourire puis fit mine de s'intéresser à ce que Samantha disait tout en jetant un regard autour. Vu sous cet angle, la maison des verts et argent avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillante. Les gens parlaient gaiement et tout le monde avait l'air complices. Comme chez les Gryffondors.

Les Gryffondors.. elle jeta son regard sur ses deux amis. Ils avaient l'air préoccupés. Elle aima penser que c'était parce qu'elle avait soudainement disparue. Il faudrait qu'elle leur écrive une lettre ce soir pour les rassurer. D'ailleurs.. pourquoi attendre ce soir ? Elle pourrait très bien le faire maintenant.! Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon.

-Bon.. je monte au dortoir, je veux écrire une lettre à mes amis avant le premier cours de la journée.

La Serpentard se leva puis fut surprise de voir Pansy se lever elle aussi.

-Je n'ai plus très faim, tu permets que je t'accompagne ? De toute façon, il te faut bien quelqu'un pour retourner à la salle commune. Je doute que tu y arrives sans te perdre.

Si seulement elle savait..

-Oui, je veux bien.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Avant de la franchir, Hermione regarda une dernière fois ses amis à qui elle allait écrire. Oui. Ils lui manquait tous les deux.

-Fierté.

Le portrait pivota.

-Dit Pansy, je peux te poser une question ?

Intriguée, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu m'a empêché de répondre ce matin ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler..

-Tu sais, quand Malefoy m'a parlé, il...

-Ce n'est pas de ses affaires, la coupa-t-elle. Je voyais bien que tu ne voulais pas répondre. On a chacun nos petits secrets !

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil à nouveau puis elle tourna le dos. Se dirigeant vers un petit fauteuil près de la cheminée, elle lança :

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant notre premier cours, tu ferais mieux de faire vite.

Pansy gentille.. non mais le monde devenait complètement fou ! Elle l'avait carrément aidée ! Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Néanmoins, elle ne posa pas plus de questions parce que c'était bien vrai : il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle voulait absolument leur écrire au plus vite.

_Salut Ron, Salut Harry._

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis si subitement disparue ainsi ! Ça risque de vous fâcher, mais je ne peut pas vous en dire beaucoup. Je vais bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Je ne peut vraiment pas vous dire où je suis ni pourquoi je suis ailleurs, mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir vous en dire davantage très bientôt. En attendant, ne vous en faites surtout pas. Je vous connais bien et vous devez vous imaginer les pires scénarios. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi vous inquiéter._

_Je suis vraiment prise par le temps alors je ne peux pas m'éterniser, mais j'espère que vous pensez à moi._

_Je vous réécrirez dans les plus courts délais,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus là qu'il faut se relâcher dans les devoirs !!!_

Alors qu'elle roulait le parchemin, Pansy entra dans le dortoir.

-Alors.. tu as terminée ?

-Oui.

Hermione déposa la lettre dans sa valise en espérant que personne ne décide de la lire. Son nom était quand même signé. Ça dévoilerait son identité. Elle posterait la lettre plus tard.

-Nous allons en botanique avec les Serdaigles, l'informa Pansy. Ils sont réputés pour leur grande intelligence ainsi que leur soif d'apprentissage. Tu verras, ils sont quand même très sympatiques même s'ils ne sont pas des Serpentards, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Tout en parcourant les nombreux couloirs qui menaient à l'extérieur, Hermione songea à quelque chose et se décida d'en parler à la jeune femme.

-Euh.. Pansy ?

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas vers elle mais elle dit néanmoins :

-Mmm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous détestez tant les Gryffondors ?

Un petit silence s'installa le temps de quelques secondes. Il fut rompu par un soupir.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?!

Évidemment qu'elle voulait le savoir ! Elle avait quand même posé la question..

-Oui !

-À vrai dire j'en sais rien.

Cette réponse surpris incroyablement Hermione. En fait, elle était estomaquée. Ils faisaient carrément la guerre entre les deux maisons et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ?! Elle ne sut trop quoi répondre. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à le faire. Pansy la devanca.

-C'est ridicule hein ?!

-Ouais..

-Ça a toujours été ainsi et je suppose qu'on ne fait que continuer la coutume.

Nouveau soupir.

-Mais la pire guerre, continua la jeune femme, c'est vraiment entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

Ça, pour être la guerre, c'était vraiment la guerre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir, ça faisait quand même six ans qu'elle endurait cela pour être elle-même l'ami d'Harry.

-Pourquoi Malefoy n'aime pas Harry Potter à ce point ?!

-Tout ça a commencé avec une poignée de main que Potter lui a refusé en première année.

-Quoi.. tout ça pour.. une poignée de main ?!!

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle endurait ses insultes depuis six ans pour une saleté de poignée de main refusée !!

-Ouais.. je me suis aussi dit la même chose, mais Malefoy est quand même le "leader" ici, alors il faut le suivre.

-Le "leader".. et pourquoi il est considéré comme tel ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce qu'il a de l'argent et beaucoup d'avenir.

Un faible soupir sorti des lèvres de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Soupir qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, tout comme le triste visage qui venait d'apparaitre dans ses traits.

-Tu l'aimes.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter là ?

-Tu l'aimes.

-Je..

Pansy ne sut pas terminer sa phrase. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses souliers qui frappaient le sol à chacun de ses pas.

-C'est pas interdit tu sais.. lui dit Hermione.

-Je.. Mais il est tellement.. rôôh ! Orgueilleux ! Hautain ! Trop fier !

-Mais tu ne vois pas que ça.. n'est-ce pas ?!

-Non, c'est bien vrai.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? demanda la nouvelle Serpentard.

-Il ne me prend que pour une simple camarade étrange et collante à qui il accorde de l'importance seulement quand il le veut.

-Et que dirais-tu de lui prouver le contraire ?! dit Hermione.

-De quoi tu es en train de me parler ?

-Si tu lui prouves que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de lui, que tu peux être très mature et indépendante, il t'accordera peut-être de l'attention, qui sait.

-J'en sais rien, avoua Pansy. L'idée me plait bien, mais.. et si ça ne marchait pas ?!

-Bah, au moins tu auras essayée ! Et puis peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir au moins un bon ami !

-Mouais..

Elles arrêtèrent de parler. Elles venaient d'arriver à la Serre 3 où le cours se déroulait normalement. Elles étaient pile poil à l'heure. La professeur ferma la porte vitrée derrière elles pour annoncer le début du cours. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers Meredith, Samy et Claire qui étaient au bout de la table. Alors que Chourave annonca le déroulement du cours, Hermione, nouvellement Alyssa, observa Pansy du coin de l'oeil. Elle était sympatique finalement. Peut-être pourraient-elles avoir un lien plus sympathique qu'une querelle sans importance cette fois..

* * *

Et alors.. ?! Ce chapitre ?! -se ronge les ongles jusqu'aux coudes- C'était comment ?! C'était quand même le deuxième chapitre le plus long de cette fic jusqu'à maintenant !!!  
Alors à la semaine prochaine chers lecteurs ! ( peu nombreux.. on ne se le cache pas ) 


	10. Insomnie et étonnements

Tada ! Vous êtes impressionés ? Encore une fois je publie et je vous avoue que je suis bien fière de le faire à une fréquence respectable ! Et en plus, je suis présentement en vacances de Noël et ce, pour un mois !!!!! Donc, vous vouliez des chapitres ? Je sens que vous allez être servi. J'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire de toute façon. ( et fêter ça va de soi )  
Bon.. laisssons place aux formalités.

**Disclaimer** : Vous voyez mon Pen Name ? C'est "sandra1501".. pas "jkRowling".. Donc bla bla bla.. pas à moi.. bla bla bla.. rapporte rien.. bla bla bla.. suis qu'une auteuZe pourrie !

**Pairing** : Non non non ! Vous ne le saurez pas maintenant ! -tire la langue-

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione se détestent mais qu'arrivera t'il lorsque cette dernière arrive à Serpentard incognito ? Un Draco dévoilé et une Hermione intriguée...

Bon.. alors comme me le proposait Ayalyne, voici un **Petit retour sur le chapitre précédent** :  
Pansy empêche Alyssa de répondre à Drago au déjeuner. On apprend que la mère de Samantha est une moldue. Plus tard, Pansy et Hermione discutent : Pansy est amoureuse de Drago. Finalement, Hermione écrit une lettre à l'intention de Ron et Harry qu'elle décide de poster plus tard.

Voilà ! Je vous laisse au plus gros chapitre jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sous un nouvel angle 10  
_Insomnie et étonnements_

-Alors Alyssa, comment tu trouves les cours finalement ?

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy.

-Ça ressemble pas mal aux cours que j'avais à Beauxbâtons.

Les 5 filles ( soit Hermione, Pansy, Claire, Meredith et Samantha ) étaient dans la salle commune. Il était environ 11 heures du soir. Hermione venait tout juste de terminer ses devoirs reçus la journée même et les autres filles n'avaient qu'à peine entamés le premier devoir de la journée. Sauf Pansy qui se faisait aidée par Alyssa pour un des siens. Elles bavardaient tranquillement quand le tableau du chevalier noir pivota pour faire entrer quelqu'un.

Drago Malefoy.

-Eh bien, eh bien, ça s'amuse ici apparemment.

Une réplique cinglante. Toujours. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal comme tous les autres ?

Hermione vit Pansy pincer les lèvres. Au début de la journée, elles avaient parlées de lui justement. Pansy _devait _se détacher de son emprise si elle voulait avoir une chance. Malefoy tourna les yeux vers la Serpentard aux cheveux noirs. Il afficha un air surpris. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Elle avait les yeux tournés vers cette nouvelle -Alyssa s'il se souvenait bien- et elle ne lui prêtait absolument aucun intérêt. Voyant que personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention, il répéta son affirmation.

Même réaction : aucune.

Légèrement frustré, il soupira puis se dirigea vers son dortoir pour la nuit.

Alors qu'il s'en allait vers la porte, Alyssa et Pansy portèrent leurs regards sur le dos du Serpentard blond. Il n'était vraiment pas pareil qu'avec les Gryffondors.

-À le voir, on pourrait croire que ça le déprime d'être resté en plan comme ça, affirma Pansy. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas fâché.

-Mais non, répliqua Hermione, ne t'inquiète donc pas avec ça. Ça lui fait juste prendre conscience qu'il ne peut pas toujours être le centre de l'attention.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-À t'entendre, on dirait que tu le côtoies tous les jours depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à fonctionné. C'est vrai qu'elle venait de faire une affirmation qu'une nouvelle n'aurait jamais pu faire. _"Ne peut pas toujours.." _? Elle n'était pas sensé le connaître vraiment.

-Eh bien.. tu sais, je les connais les garçons comme lui. Il y en a partout, dans toutes les écoles.

Les sourcils de Pansy se relevèrent un peu plus si c'était encore possible.

-Les gars comme lui ..?

-Oui ! Enfin.. qui se croient justement être le centre du monde.

La Serpentard aux cheveux noirs parues hésiter un instant puis elle haussa les épaules.

-Alors.. une propriété de la racine de la Tulipe Verte du Nord..?

Hermione tournait et tournait dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dormir. Ça faisait bien des heures qu'elle expérimentait toutes les positions possibles de s'endormir et pas une ne l'avait satisfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Elle pensait à ses amis qui n'étaient plus avec elle, à ses côtés. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle se força pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas laisser échapper un seul son. À quoi est-ce que ça servirait de toute façon. Elle se demandait se qu'ils faisaient. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient souvent à elle. Est-ce qu'ils avaient lu la lettre. La lettre.. ? Merde ! Comment pourraient-ils la lire si elle était toujours dans le fond de sa valise, au travers de ses vêtements ?! Elle pourrait toujours aller leur poster maintenant. Le hibou qui cognerait contre leur fenêtre les réveillerait probablement tous, eux et leurs amis de dortoir, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autres. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Autant faire quelque chose de sa peau. Elle s'assit dans son lit à baldaquin puis posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid des cachots. La tour des Gryffondors était nettement mieux côté chaleur en tout cas. Elle attrapa la lettre qui était toujours dans sa valise ( heureusement ) et elle sauta dans ses pantoufles. Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'étonna de voir que quelqu'un était déjà là. Il était quoi.. 3h du matin ?! Tu parles d'une heure pour regarder le feu. Elle ne pourrait donc pas sortir ce soir pour aller poster sa lettre. Elle ne pouvais tout de même pas sortir alors que quelqu'un le savait. Cette personne lui demanderait à coup sûr où elle allait ou elle l'empêcherait de sortir. Elle glissa donc la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Si elle n'allait pas à la volière, elle regarderait le feu avec cette foutue personne ! Quelle fût donc sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que cette personne n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel il était vautré et elle se laisse tomber dans celui d'à côté. Lentement, comme las, il tourna la tête vers elle. Un sourcil se releva sur son visage et il reporta finalement son regard sur le feu.

-À ce que je vois, dit-il, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas dormir.

Wow.. pas une seule pointe d'agressivité dans sa voix. Surement parce qu'elle faisait partie de sa maison. Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque. De toute façon, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence qui était seulement perturbé par le crépitement du bois dans le feu. Il soupira doucement avant de la regarder une deuxième fois. Cette fille l'intriguait. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il la détaillait, elle continua de regarder le foyer. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de toute façon. Puis il retourna à sa contemplation du feu. Beaucoup de temps s'écoula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'émette un bruit. Ils étaient seulement tous les deux à regarder les flammes. Puis soudain il la regarda une dernière fois et il quitta sans un mot. C'était sympa avec elle, pensa-t-il, elle ne perturbait pas l'atmosphère calme de la salle commune la nuit. Mais le sommeil revenait peu à peu. Autant en profiter. Hermione, quant à elle, elle l'observa alors qu'il remontait les marches de son dortoir. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle le regardait de dos. Elle retourna donc elle aussi à son dortoir, ne pouvait profiter de la présence de personne. Elle pensa tellement à Malefoy qu'elle en oublia complètement la lettre qu'elle aurait très bien put aller poster maintenant que la salle commune était libre. Pourquoi lorsqu'elle était à Gryffondor, elle n'éprouvait qu'une haine sans nom envers ce gosse de riche. Mais que maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de la même maison que lui, elle n'arrivait nême pas à être dégoutée en le voyant comme c'était le cas habituellement ? Bien qu'à une trentaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, Draco et Hermione rejoignèrent le monde des rêves presqu'en même temps.

-Claire ? Tu peux me remonter les cheveux aujourd'hui ?!

-Pas de problème. Mais attend trente secondes que je finisse de m'habiller.

Hermione s'étira. Elle venait _encore_ de se faire réveiller. Elle espéra que ça n'en deviendrait pas une habitude chaque matin.

-Bon.. tu viens qu'on les fasses ces cheveux ?!

-Merci Claire. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu sais, un jour, j'ai voulu me faire une coiffure moi-même et le résultat final était véritablement affreux, ensuite..

Et elle est repartie. Cette Samantha n'arrêtera donc jamais.? Hermione s'assit dans son lit, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la clarté. Elle était encore à moitié endormie. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup profitée du sommeil elle ! Elle avait regarder le feu de foyer avec Malefoy ! Un sourire étira doucement son visage. Elle le disait comme si c'était un fait tout à fait normal. Pff.. Elle tira sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Ce qu'elle vit devant elle la surpris légèrement. Une Claire habillée très classe coiffait une Samantha en serviette. Une Pansy en robe de chambre et aux cheveux dégoulinant d'eau aidait à trouver les vêtements d'une Meredith en sous-vêtement. Seule Claire était habillée, mais Hermione ne douta pas une seule seconde que cinq minutes plus tôt, elle était dans le même état que les autres. Légèrement déboussolée, Hermione fouilla dans sa valise pour en ressortir ses affaires de toilette. Elle fit un petit signe de tête aux filles pour les saluer tout en tentant de ne pas trop les regarder et elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Était-ce le concours de la fille qui serait la plus nue ?!!

-Alyssa ! Tu te décides enfin à arriver !

Hermione venait tout juste d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Ses "camarades" de chambre avaient toutes l'air impatientes. Bon.. qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

-On crève de faim nous ! dit Samantha. T'aurais pas put te dépêcher ?!

Et si elle avait faim, elle n'avait qu'à manger.! Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour la superviser.

-Bah euh.. dit la nouvelle Serpentard. Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas si vous avez faim ?! Vous avez pas besoin de moi que je saches..

La mine qu'afficha Samy étonna Hermione. Pourquoi avait-elle ce sourcil si haussé ?!

-On s'attend toujours pour manger ! Même si t'es nouvelle, on s'est dit que t'aimerais peut-être faire partie de la tradition..

Elles. L'attendaient. Pour. Manger ?!!!!

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand est-ce que les Serpentards sont si sympathique ? Et puis une tradition entre filles de dortoir.. ça fait pas un peu Poufsouffles ? Néanmoins, Hermione leur adressa un petit sourire du genre "je m'excuse et j'accepte de manger avec vous chaque matin". Si un sourire pouvait vouloir dire tout ça ? Elle s'en fichait carrément. Parce que dès le moment où elle s'assit près de Meredith pour manger, elles parlèrent toutes les cinq. Riant, bavardant, questionnant. En sortant de table ce matin-là, Hermione se sentit rassasié. Elle avait bien mangé et elle s'était sentie vraiment bien. Le sentiment de partager des secrets avec d'autres filles, elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis sa petite école. Donc avant Poudlard. Toutefois elle eut une pensée pour Harry et Ron à qui elle n'avait toujours pas envoyée sa lettre. Ces filles étaient bien quand on prenait le temps de vouloir percer leurs carapaces mais l'amitié de Harry et Ron était irremplaçable.

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Finalement, cette petite tradition Poufsoufflienne était peut-être sympa.

-Métamorphose, dit Claire avec entrain.

-Ah non ! Pas la vieille McGonagall !

Hermione s'esclaffa à cette parole de Samantha. Cette blonde avait le don de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Quoique parfois elle parlait beaucoup trop..

-Pourquoi tu ries ! C'est vrai ! On dirait qu'elle a une centaine d'année ! Avec toutes ses centaines de rides dans le front. Si jamais elle relache ses cheveux de son chignon un de ces jours, je suis sure que toute la peau étirée retombera devant ses yeux !!

La nouvelle verte et argent ria comme elle avait rie depuis longtemps. C'est vrai que McGonagall avait l'air d'une centenaire. Elle n'aurait jamais osée le dire de vive voix par contre.

-Viens, tu verras que malgré la vieille peau qui nous fait l'honneur d'être notre professeure, la matière est vraiment super, dit Claire en lui attrapant la main. J'adore la métamorphose. J'espère que tu es bonne.

-Oui.

Claire ne lacha pas sa main. Hermione se demanda bien pourquoi mais la grande blonde semblait être très bien comme ça, main dans la main avec sa "copine" de dortoir. Hermione se sentit un peu ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa petite-amie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ou encore une enfant très jeune qu'on traine dans la rue. Pourtant, le sourire sincère que Claire lui adressa élimina un des deux points. Elle ne la considerait pas comme une enfant, c'est une chose sûre. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe presque vide et elle allèrent dans le fond, près du mur. Hermione les regarda. Elles avaient l'air parfaitement normal. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ? Que les Serpentards n'était pas si égocentrique ? Pour une fois, Hermione se trouva tout sauf intelligente. Elle avait jugé cette maison trop tôt, sans les connaitre vraiment. Chose sûre : Pansy, Claire, Meredith et Samy ne cesseront de l'étonner tout au cours de l'année. Elle en était persuadée.

* * *

Wah ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé ! J'en reviens pas moi-même. Je vous avoue que ça relève de l'exploit. Je suis même très surprise parce que cette fic ne me disait plus rien, mais dernièrement, j'ai eu tout plein d'idées et j'ai maintenant un schéma presque clair dans ma tête de ce que je veux que ça donne. Tellement que j'en oublie mon autre fic ( que je m'empresse d'ailleurs d'aller en écrire un autre chapitre ) !  
Donc tout ça pour dire que j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé !  
( dites.. y'a vraiment quelqu'un un jour qui a dit : "j'espère vraiment que nous n'avez pas aimé" ? Parce que je me trouve ridicule de préciser .. )  
À la prochaine ! 


	11. Et encore des surprises

Bonjour les copinaux.. bonjour les copinettes !

New chapter now !

Contents ?

Donc je sais que ça fait un bout que j'ai pas posté, mais c'est surtout la vue des gens qui m'avaient mis en alerts qui m'a disons _poussé dans le cul,_ j'avais oubliée que bien des personnes attendaient après mon chapitre, et en tant que lectrice, je sais que c'est frustrant. Profitez donc du chapitre présent. Et puis il est plus long, si vous remarquez.. pour me faire pardonner _(si on peut dire..)._

Bon.. formalités :

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont pas à moi, pas tous ! Je tiens à dire que Claire, Meredith et Samy sortent de ma tête. –joie- Et l'histoire aussi donc vlan !

**Pairing** : Surprise.

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione se détestent mais qu'arrivera t'il lorsque cette dernière arrive à Serpentard incognito ? Un Draco dévoilé et une Hermione intriguée...

Bon.. alors comme me le proposait Ayalyne, voici un **Petit retour sur le chapitre précédent** :  
Drago se fait répondre par le silence lorsqu'il tente une réplique cinglante. Hermione et Drago passent une partie de la nuit ensemble dans le silence. Hermione apprend que les filles Serpentard s'attendent toujours pour déjeuner. Puis Claire surprend Hermione en lui prenant la main telle une petite-amie.

Voilà.. c'est le chapitre en gros.  
Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Sous un nouvel angle  
**_Chapitre 11 : Et encore des surprises_

_Hermione !  
On se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec toi ! Mais merde t'es où ? On s'inquiète tu sais ! Et puis.. c'est pas vraiment claire ta lettre, tu le sais ça ? On est content de savoir que tu vas bien, mais ça serait plus simple si tu nous disais vraiment ce qui se passe. On croyait d'abord que tu avais été enlevée par des mangemorts, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Mais quand nous sommes allés voir Dumbledore pour en savoir plus, il a sourit et nous a dit d'attendre.. D'attendre !! Comme si on pouvait attendre ! T'es notre meilleure amie et il faudrait qu'on attende !! Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous étions paniqués ?! Présentement Ron tourne en rond dans la salle commune et ne cesse de penser à des hypothèses du pourquoi de ta disparition. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie profondément. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Et aussi Ginny. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'on peut t'écrire, je pense que tu devrais recevoir une lettre de sa part très bientôt. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait au moment où tu lis cette lettre. Elle est assise par terre près du feu et elle t'écrit elle aussi._

_Bon, alors j'exige vraiment de savoir où tu es et pourquoi tu y es. Je cours te chercher dans la minute qui suit !  
Tu sais que tu nous manques tous,  
Harry et Ron_

_P.S. Où es-tu merde ? Ron._

Hermione replia la lettre qu'elle cacha dans le fond de sa malle. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de la laisser traîner, ça bousillerait sa couverture. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de chasser les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux, puis elle s'étendit sur son matelas. Dumbledore avait bien spécifié que même ses amis ne devait pas être au courant. Sinon on découvrirait qui elle est vraiment et elle devrait arrêter les cours. Elle était quand même sensée être expulsé, ne l'oublions pas. Et tout ça à cause de Malefoy. Et dire qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme le vil Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été. Elle tourna la tête vers son horloge et elle constata que ses camarades de dortoir devaient l'attendre depuis un petit 5 minutes. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut les filles, désolé de vous avoir encore fait attendre.

**oOoOo **

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parles presque plus ?

La voix de Claire était douce et incitante.

- Tu parles de Malefoy c'est ça ? demanda Pansy.

Claire hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, reprit Pansy, je vois bien que je ne l'intéresse pas plus qu'il faut. Je veux dire, je jouait les écervelées parce qu'il avait l'air de m'apprécier comme ça. En fait je ne sais pas trop. Tout ça, c'est bien confus dans ma tête. Trop confus.

Pansy baissa les yeux sur ses mains légèrement crispées sur ses genoux.

- Et tu ne trouve pas qu'il a l'air frustré, demanda Claire. Frustré parce que tu ne lui adresse même plus la parole quand il tente d'attirer ton attention.. ?

- Tu crois ? demanda Pansy d'une toute petite voix, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler..

- Non !

Pansy venait de se lever de son fauteuil.

- Je ne vais pas lui parler ! ajouta t'elle.

Elle se rassit.

- C'est bien trop gênant..

Claire s'approcha de son amie et elle s'accroupie devant elle, les mains déposées sur les siennes.

- Peut-être, commença Claire d'une douce voix apaisante. Peut-être qu'il se rend compte qu'il a perdue une amie et que ça le met en rogne.

- Tu sais bien Claire que j'aimerais être un peu plus qu'une amie pour lui. Tu le sais.

- Je suis pas en train de te dire de sauter dessus et le supplier de sortir avec toi. Je doute que ça le réjouisse, mais tu pourrais peut-être lui parler. Tu sais, lui parler comme tu me parle à moi, et non pas comme tu avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui. Il n'a pas besoin d'une amie stupide. Il en a déjà bien assez avec Vincent et Gregory.

Pansy laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi y penser Claire. Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête à lui parler. Il va tellement me trouver bizarre.

- C'est vrai, il va te trouver bizarre, ajouta Claire avec un sourire à la vue d'une Pansy découragée. Mais ça ne peut pas être pire..

- Mouais.. peut-être. Écoute je.. je vais y penser d'accord.

À ces mots, Pansy se leva du fauteuil obligeant donc Claire qui était devant elle à se déplacer. La jeune fille blonde regarda son amie passer le tableau du chevalier qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune et elle se laissa tomber dans le même fauteuil que Pansy avait occupée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

**oOoOo **

Dans son lit, Hermione tournait encore en rond. Ça en devenait presque une habitude. Depuis les quelques jours qu'elle était officiellement une Serpentard, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil normalement lorsque venait le temps de s'endormir. Trop de choses occupaient son esprit qui refusait de faire le vide. D'abord les Serpentard sympa. Déjà là, c'était une sacré grosse surprise. Ensuite, le fait qu'elle ne voyait plus ses amis. Ça faisait mal et Hermione avait de la difficulté à surmonter cela. Elle avait réécrit à Harry et Ron pour les rassurer à nouveau. Qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas leur dire où elle était passé. Ce qui la frustrait davantage, c'est qu'ils étaient si près mais qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les atteindre. Juste ce détail suffisait à l'empêcher de dormir correctement. Ginny aussi lui avait envoyé une lettre. La jeune rousse était complètement hors d'elle, d'après sa lettre. Elle menaçait Hermione des pires âneries si elle ne lui disait pas sur-le-champ où elle était passée. Sa lettre lui réchauffait le cœur, tout comme celle de Ron et Harry. Ils tenaient tous à elle et c'était un sacré beau cadeau.

Épuisée de tourner dans ses couvertures qui pendaient maintenant d'un côté de son matelas, elle se redressa. Tant qu'à ne pas dormir cette nuit, autant profiter de ce temps perdu et en faire quelque chose. Elle attrapa son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal et elle alla dans la Salle Commune. Elle fut seulement à moitié surprise d'y trouver Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier releva le yeux à son arrivée et les rédigea ensuite de nouveau vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

- 'lut..

- Salut Malefoy.

- Toujours insomniaque..

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- C'était pas vraiment un.. enfin, peu importe.

Le jeune homme blond ne détacha pas son regard des flammes qui procuraient à la pièce une douce chaleur. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes. Quelque chose chez lui attirait son attention, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur son compte. Sa curiosité la titillait.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est désagréable de se faire fixer ? demanda soudain Malefoy d'un air las et épuisé.

-Ah pardon, je ne m'en était pas rendue compte.

Silence.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'arriverait pas à converser avec lui, il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche plus qu'il ne le fallait. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil puis ouvrit son livre de cours. Ça faisais bien près d'une heure qu'elle était là dans la salle commune avec son ennemi de toujours, celui qui l'avait fait renvoyé officiellement, quand enfin ce dernier s'autorisa à ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, _la nouvelle_ ?

Soupir.

- Tu sais, j'ai un prénom.

- Je ne vais pas utiliser ton prénom, c'est trop personnel, et comme je ne connais pas ton nom de famille, je trouve que "la nouvelle", c'est parfait. répliqua Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

- C'est O'Connor..

Roulement de yeux dans leurs orbites.

- Si ça te fait plaisir.. dit le jeune homme en redirigeant son regard sur les flammes.

Non mais il ne cesserait jamais d'être un parfait petit chiant celui-là ! Hermione ravala une réplique cinglante digne de tout Serpentard et elle se concentra de nouveau sur son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas répondue à sa question.

- C'est mon livre de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ah.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Le silence gênant était tellement palpable que quelqu'un aurait put le couper au couteau. Malefoy gigota dans son siège.

- Eum.. je peux te poser une question ?!

Est-ce que Malefoy avait _vraiment_ l'air mal à l'aise ?! Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination.. Il s'obstinait à garder ses yeux rivés sur le feu en face de lui plutôt que de regarder la personne à laquelle il voulait tant poser une question.

- Tu peux.

- Eum.. pourquoi est-ce que t'es ici ? Tu arrives au beau milieu des cours et on ne sait rien de toi, dit Malefoy d'un ton à la fois curieux et fatigué - sans doute à cause de l'heure qu'il était.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'elle fournisse des informations un jour ou l'autre sur ce qu'elle faisait parmi eux.

- Avant, j'allais à Beaux-Bâtons. Mes parents se sont divorcés, j'ai suivi ma mère et j'ai été forcée par la suite des choses de venir ici.

- Tu.. T'avais des amis là-bas ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Des amis..?!

- Eum.. mouais.

- Et ils te manquent ?

Hermione pensa tout de suite à Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Évidemment qu'ils lui manquaient tous. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

- Oui.

- Tu as de la chance..

Mais c'est quoi cet air triste et abandonné ? On dirait un petit chiot qu'une vilaine personne aurait laissé sur le côté d'une route dans un boite de carton en pleine averse. Mais faisait-il vraiment cet air piteux ?!

Hermione ferma son livre ouvert inutilement sur ses genoux et elle sonda plus profondément cet être qu'elle considérait encore malgré tout comme son ennemi. Elle fronça des sourcils. Sa petite moue triste avait vraiment l'air réelle. Mais la véritable question, c'est Pourquoi ?!

- Pourquoi ?!

- Bah tu sais..

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Drago se tortilla de nouveau sur son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affirmer. Il détacha _enfin _son regard des flammes pour regarder _enfin _Hermione - ou plutôt Alyssa - dans les yeux.

- Tu as des amis, souffla le jeune homme blond dans un soupir. Les yeux brillaient légèrement sous le mouvement des flammes. Hermione pensa qu'il était beau comme ça, sans son habituel masque de froideur. Sans ce rictus mauvais imprimé sur son visage. Avec ce petit air qui semblait vouloir dire « _prend-moi dans tes bras et serre-moi fort _». Évidemment, Hermione ne le ferait jamais. Il s'agissait de Malefoy, il le prendrait certainement extrêmement mal, et puis de toute manière, elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Mouais, dit Hermione, c'est pas comme si les deux brutes qui sont en permanence collés à tes talons étaient vraiment considérés comme des êtres intelligents.

Le garçon esquissa un bref sourire qui se fana aussitôt.

- Et tu sais le plus drôle ? demande Malefoy d'une voix tremblotante qui trahissait une forte émotion. Ma meilleure amie ne m'adresse même plus la parole et je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi.

Là, tout de suite, Hermione sut de qui il parlait. Pansy. De qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?!

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ? Tu dois t'en foutre, continua Malefoy. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, fini-t-il plus bas.

- Saches que je ne suis pas «_tout le monde_» et que si tu as envie de parler, je serai toujours là..

Finalement, elle prit le manuel fermé entre ses bras, et elle se leva.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot. Elle avait vraiment envie de rester avec lui en ce moment. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Il l'intriguait et quelque chose chez ce garçon lui criait que finalement, elle ne le connaissait pas dutout. Mais elle le quittait pour l'apprivoiser, petit à petit. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression en le regardant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il projetait. Elle et ses foutues impressions..

**oOoOo **

- Je peux te parler ?

Drago Malefoy se retourna vers la voix qui lui adressait la parole. Il chancela un peu. Sa nuit avait été courte et agitée. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite séance de questionnements le laisserait dans cet état.. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement plaqués sur son crane comme toujours, certes, mais sa posture moins droite que d'habitude, ainsi que ses yeux légèrement plus petits et voilés ne trompaient pas. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Et ça se voyait à des kilomètres.. Ses yeux brumeux se posèrent sur le petit bout de jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui. Un air déterminé imprimé dans ses traits de visage, quoiqu'une petite gène aussi si on se fiait à la couleur rougeâtre de ses joues. Pansy Parkinson se tenait droite comme une chandelle devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ah oui.. elle voulait lui parler. Eh bien eum..

-Eh bien eum..

Bravo Malefoy, mais quelle réponse éloquente ! Toutefois, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne s'en formalisa pas et elle l'attrapa par la main. Le cerveau complètement endormi, l'idée de résister ne vint même pas effleurer l'esprit du garçon. Elle le tira jusque dans le parc où elle le traîna près du lac.

- Écoute, je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné, la bouche ouverte et bée.

**oOoOo **

Après sa longue journée interminable de cours, Hermione descendit dans les cachots pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait bizarre de parler de la salle commune des Serpentard en disant «_sa_». Elle voulait écrire à Harry, Ron, Ginny et peut-être même à Luna. Ses amis lui manquaient profondément et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient le temps de l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Elle voulait aussi connaître ses nouvelles «_amies_». Elle souhaitait bavarder avec elles pour apprendre leur passé, leurs ambitions, ce genre de chose. Elle voulait aussi parler d'elle. Oui.. bon. Elle voulait parler de ses rêves, ses buts, tout ça, comme si c'était Alyssa qui en parlait. De toute façon, qui se douterait qu'Alyssa O'Connor **est **Hermione Granger ?

- Fierté.

De l'autre côté du tableau, une ambiance amicale l'accueillit. Plusieurs étudiants étaient étalés un peu partout, soi pour faire leurs devoirs, pour bavarder ou bien pour observer les flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée. La Serpentard s'avança vers une Claire lunatique assise en tailleur dans son fauteuil qui fixait le plafond. Elle s'installa près d'elle.

- Salut Claire.

Cette dernière sembla émerger d'un songe particulièrement profond et dès qu'elle aperçue Alyssa, un grand sourire s'inscrivit dans son visage élégant. Ses longs cheveux ondulés encadrant son air rayonnant. Elle semblait briller. Hermione fut surprise de voir que sa simple présence rendait sa compagne de dortoir si joyeuse.

- Salut Alyssa.

- Tu avais l'air songeuse, affirma la brunette.

- Je pensais à toi.

Bam.

Et bien au moins, elle était directe.

- Et euh.. pourquoi ?

Elle reçue en guise de réponse un petit clin d'œil.

- Et bien, commença Claire, tu parles très peu de toi-même et j'essaie de m'imaginer ta vie.

Ah ?!

- Ah ?!

Claire lui fit un petit sourire moqueur puis à nouveau, un clin d'œil.

Au moment où Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question, le tableau d'entrée pivota pour faire entrer une Pansy larmoyante qui se jetait sur Claire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?!

* * *

Ah !! Et on boucle un autre chapitre ! Je sais pas si vous aimez le concept de "on change souvent de scène" mais bon.. on verra bien. Je vous laisse sur un joli Cliffie hm ?! J'essaie d'approfondir mes gentils personnages. Je suis en train de m'attacher. Je passe le temps plus rapidement, vous aurez remarqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de voir le déroulement de leurs cours. On s'en fou pas mal de toute manière.

Moi qui croyait poster des centaines de chapitres pendant les fêtes, je me suis trompée. Quand je ne dormais pas, je fêtais. Donc.. XD

Enfin bref.. n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Les critiques ( _formulées poliment_ ) sont acceptées :)

À la prochaine !  
Sandra xxx


	12. Malefoy, petit enfoiré

Wah ! Un autre chapitre ! Les choses s'approfondissent de plus en plus. Drago est de plus en plus dévoilé aussi. Et Hermione, intriguée. XD ( cf. mon résumé de fic )  
Alors un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Il est en retard, certes, mais il est long donc.. Super, n'est-ce pas ?! Et je tiens à dire que j'adore mon titre de chapitre.. XD

Bon.. formalités :

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont pas à moi, pas tous ! Je tiens à dire que Claire, Meredith et Samy sont à moi. J'en suis très contente d'ailleurs. Mais les autres appartiennent à la génialissime J.K. Rowling qui m'a demandé de faire une super fic avec ses personnages _( si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.. XD )_.

**Pairing** : Non, mais comme si j'allais vraiment vous le dire.. XD Ne rêvez pas éveillés !!

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione se détestent mais qu'arrivera t'il lorsque cette dernière arrive à Serpentard incognito ? Un Drago dévoilé et une Hermione intriguée...

**Petit retour sur le chapitre précédent** :  
Hermione reçoit une lettre de Ron et Harry. Malefoy s'ouvre un peu à Hermione lors de leur insomnie commune. Il est triste que sa meilleure amie ne lui parle plus. Pansy va parler à Drago de leur amitié sous le conseil de Claire. Cette dernière s'interroge sur Alyssa, mais au moment où les deux jeunes filles commencent une conversation, Pansy arrive en pleurant.

J'espère que c'est un bon résumé..! Soyez franches, est-ce que ce résumé vous sert vraiment ?..

Bon, alors je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui me rend assez fière je dois dire. J'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus mon style évolue ( en mieux, c'est sur ). Je suis contente de ça. Dans ce chapitre, un flash-back s'impose.. ;)

Booonnn.. bien,  
Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Sous un nouvel angle  
**_Chapitre 12 : Malefoy, petit enfoiré_

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni quoi dire d'ailleurs. La jeune fille était très sympathique avec elle depuis qu'elle était devenue une Serpentard, mais la considérait-elle comme une amie ? Serait-elle choquée si Alyssa la consolait et lui demandait de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait ? Pourtant, elle se souvint de cette journée où Pansy avait semblée si amicale. Si réconfortante. Elle avait sut voir en elle, peut-être, un début d'amitié. Cette journée où Pansy et elle avait bavardées longuement. N'y tenant plus, Hermione s'approcha de Pansy qui était toujours dans les bras de Claire et elle vint poser sa main à plat sur le dos de sa camarade dortoir - ou sa peut-être amie - pour la réconforter. Le corps entier de la pauvre jeune femme était secoué de sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pansy ? demanda Claire.

Elle venait de poser la question qu'Hermione elle même était avide d'en connaitre la réponse.

Quelques minutes se passèrent sans que la jeune Serpentard ne puisse prononcer un seul mot. Consciente que bien des gens les regardaient étrangement, Claire fit signe à Hermione de l'aider à emmener Pansy dans leur dortoir.

Arrivées à destination, elles s'installèrent toutes les trois sur le lit d'Alyssa.

**oOoOo**

Drago sentit plus qu'il ne vit une main l'empoigner et le retourner contre le mur de la salle commune.

- Mais merde t'es con ?! Ou alors tu fais vraiment exprès ?!!!

Wo.. qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Claire Donegan lui gueulait dessus de cette façon ?

- Bah merde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Apparemment, ce n'était pas une chose à demander, parce que le visage de la douce blonde habituellement fin pris une teinte plus rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? _Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!!! _T'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré Malefoy ! Hier, Pansy est arrivée dans la salle commune en pleurant. Et devine si c'était de TA faute ?!

- Eum..

Eh bah merde. C'est vrai. Pansy.

- Fait pas chier, elle m'a tout racontée.! T'as tout un culot de dire lui dire ça ! _J'en reviens juste pas !_

Ça avait été très bref comme conversation, pourtant il avait tout foiré. Il s'était extrêmement mal exprimé et elle avait tout compris de travers.

**oOoOo**

_Pansy le tira jusque dans le parc où elle le traina près du lac._

_- Écoute, je suis désolé._

_Le jeune homme la regarda étonné, la bouche ouverte et bée._

_- Merde Drago, dit quelque chose !_

_Le blond sembla reprendre conscience tout à coup. Il réalisa que la personne qui se tenait devant lui était sa meilleure amie - mais l'était-elle encore ? Cette même fille qui avait arrêtée de lui parler pour une raison aussi subite qu'inconnue. Décidé à prouver qu'il ne dépendait de personne, il lança d'une façon très - trop - Serpentarde :_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Dit-le si je te dérange, ajouta Pansy d'une voix stridente._

_- Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais accepter tes excuses dès que tu me les présentes ? Que je vais oublier que ça fait quoi, plusieurs jours que tu m'ignores à cause de je ne sais trop quoi ?! Merde, vas te faire foutre !_

_Le son d'une claque retentit soudain dans l'air du parc. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, on pouvait voir un Malefoy blême, la main sur sa joue gauche, avec un air mi-étonné, mi-déçu sur le visage._

_- Pansy, je t'en prie.. commença le blond en cherchant ses mots, ne va pas t'imaginer toutes sortes de trucs stupides._

_- Et quel genre de trucs penses-tu que je m'imagine ?!! dit son ( ancienne ? ) amie d'un ton colérique._

_Drago ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre, mais Pansy continua._

_- Depuis que je te connais, tu me parles de notre avenir.. NOTRE avenir !! Un avenir commun Drago !! Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu fais toujours des allusions à ce qu'ON sera tous les deux !! Mais que vas-tu croire que je m'imagine ?! Des illusions ?!!! Peut-être ! Mais merde Drago, tu as une drôle de façon de parler de l'avenir, de nous deux !! Non seulement ça, mais en plus tu ne pouvais pas supporter que je m'approche d'un autre gars.. ! Tu montrais aussitôt des dents !! Je te quittais deux petites heures, et si tu savais que je n'étais pas avec les filles, dès que je revenais, tu me demandais tout de suite où j'étais passée !!! Mais que crois-tu que je me suis imaginée ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Pansy finit sa longue tirade par un cri à demi contenu; ses poings se serrant jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Le jeune homme face à elle la regarda interloqué puis afficha un visage qui montrait qu'il avait compris. Aussitôt il tenta les explications._

_- Pansy, tu t'es vraiment imaginée toutes sortes de trucs, lui dit-il un petit air sincèrement découragé. _

_La jeune femme fit mine de répliquer mais il continua._

_- Notre avenir Pansy.. en parlant de "notre" avenir, je ne faisait pas allusion d'un avenir commun, mais de nos avenirs se suivant côte à côte parce qu'on est amis Pans'. Et avant que tu ne.._

_Drago ne put terminer sa phrase qu'aussitôt, Pansy répliqua._

_- Et tes petites crises de possessions, tu les oublies peut-être ?! dit-elle avec un pourcentage élevé de colère dans la voix._

_- Non. En fait, tu es ma meilleure amie._

_Au mot "ami", la jeune femme blêmit légèrement._

_- Et sérieusement, je ne voulait pas te voir avec d'autres gars parce que tous ceux vers qui ton choix semblait s'arrêter, le gars était irrémédiablement con. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te croire ailleurs, dans les bras de gars idiots comme Nott, Weasley ou bien Finnigan ou je ne sais qui encore.._

_Drago ne termina pas sa phrase voyant les deux trainées de larmes sur les joues de son amie. Néanmoins, il reprit, jugeant important de clarifier les choses._

_- Je t'adore vraiment, Pansy. Sincèrement. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous. Tu n'es pas mon type._

_Le visage neutre - et paradoxalement ruisselant de larmes - Pansy tourna le dos et partie lentement vers le château. Dès les portes dépassées, elle couru vers sa salle commune._

**oOoOo**

- Tiens, tu ne dors toujours pas ? Affirma Alyssa d'une voix sans expression.

- Toi non plus je te ferais remarquer.

Un soupir répondit à Drago. Il changea sa position dans le fauteuil de la salle commune pour pouvoir à la fois regarder les flammes et sa nouvelle compagne d'insomnie.

Le silence se réinstalla comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés la nuit à contempler le feu de cheminée.

Soudain, une voix brisa cette quiétude.

- J'ose croire que tu vas aller la voir.

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? C'est pas une nouvelle qui lui dicterait sa conduite. Et pourtant, dès le moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher une remarque copyrighté Malefoy, la Serpentard parla.

- Et avant que tu ne répliques, saches que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré si demain c'est pas réglé.

Le jeune blond tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. Une petite moue sur les lèvres, un regard profondément menaçant, il la défia du regard.

En voyant cela, Hermione se dit à elle-même que finalement, Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con et qu'il était resté exactement comme il était lorsqu'elle était toujours une Gryffondor.

Elle lui rendit son regard puéril et elle retourna vers son lit.

Petit emmerdeur !

**oOoOo**

Un grand bruit attira l'attention des quatre tables de la grande salle. L'arrivée des hiboux avec le courrier de nombreux élèves. Certains portaient des paquets plus ou moins gros et encombrants. D'autres, un exemplaires de la Gazette. Même qu'un œil attentif aurait pu apercevoir la beuglante d'un hibou brun tacheté de noir. Presqu'en même temps, la formation de hibou s'envola et repartie sous l'œil attentif d'un directeur un peu fou. Quelques instants plus tard, on pu voir un garçon de cinquième année courir vers la porte de la Grande Salle, une enveloppe à la main. Dès que la porte fut refermé, un "_Sale gamin, je ne t'ai jamais appris à faire ce.." _retentit en faiblissant jusqu'à ce qu'on entende plus que le bruit des ustensiles dans les assiettes, les bavardages incessants des étudiants et des déchirements d'enveloppe en tout genre.

Devant Hermione, tout près de son assiette, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier était roulé et une enveloppe vide reposait dessus. La lettre entre les mains, la jeune femme entreprit de la lire.

_Hey Herm' !_

_Toujours aussi secrète ?! Et ta dernière lettre était assez brève. On dirait que tu manques de temps.. et pourquoi au fait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es où ?! Je sais que tu refuses de nous le dire, mais tu es notre meilleure amie. Malgré qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter, bah le fait de se le faire dire, on s'inquiète encore plus ! Tu sais comment on est.._

_On veut vraiment te revoir bientôt. Dis nous que quoi que tu fasses, tu l'auras bientôt terminé. Dis nous que peu importe où tu peux être, tu reviendras vite parmi nous._

_D'ailleurs, Ron est de plus en plus intenable. Il n'en dort presque plus la nuit. Tu lui manques vraiment beaucoup. À moi aussi, c'est sur, mais lui, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne me le dit pas, il fait comme si tout allait bien, mais je sais bien que si il dort 5 heures dans sa nuit, c'est une grosse nuit. Ses cernes se creusent de plus en plus. Presqu'une semaine sans sommeil, son moral est à plat. Alors pour éviter qu'il ne tourne toute la nuit dans son lit et ne réveille tout le monde, je laisse ma cape d'invisibilité bien visible. Il ne sait pas que c'est fait exprès, mais je la lui laisse la nuit. Il la prend presque tous les soirs. Il se rend dans le parc, près de notre arbre. Je le sait, je l'ai vu sur la carte des Maraudeurs._

_Reviens vite, je t'en prie. Moi-même j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer dans les cours et je pense sans cesse à toi. À ce que tu dois être en train de faire, quoi que tu fasses.._

_Ton ami qui pense à toi,_

_Harry xxx_

Dissimulant son chagrin dans une fausse toux, Hermione replia la lettre pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe. Personne ne la regardait, c'était bien. En fait, les filles étaient toutes derrière Meredith qui tenait son journal assez haut pour qu'elles le voient. Samantha était visiblement en train de lire l'article tout haut pour ceux qui étaient autour.

- **..que l'absence de la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter aurait été remarquée il y a peu de temps par plusieurs étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. **Ben merde alors ! **En effet, Hermione Granger, fille de moldue, n'a pas été aperçue depuis plusieurs jours déjà. D'après certains étudiants qui tiennent à restés anonymes, il semblerait que la jeune fille ait été expulsé de l'école. Depuis, on a toujours pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune femme. **Et.. Merlin.. qu'est-ce qu'ils n'inventent pas ! Écoutez ça ! **Le mystère plane encore autour de cette histoire. Cette disparition a-t-elle vraiment affaire à une expulsion ? Harry Potter serait-il menacé ? A-t-on affaire à un enlèvement ? Ou pire, la jeune Hermione Granger se serait-elle tournée vers les forces du mal ? **Et bla bla bla.. c'est la meilleure ! finit Samantha dans un rire.

- Granger dans les forces du mal ? Non mais faut pas abuser non plus ! Y'a pas plus Gryffondor qu'elle et ses copains !! ajouta Meredith d'un air sérieux.

Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit mal. Merde alors ! La presse était maintenant au courant de son expulsion. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils aient vent de sa métamorphose.. La serpentard se leva, prétexta un oubli dans son dortoir, et quitta la grande salle sans un mot pour personne. Tournant le dos à sa table, elle ne vit pas le regard de Claire la suivre ainsi que celui de Drago Malefoy l'observer étrangement.

**oOoOo**

Assise sur le fauteuil de la salle commune des serpentard, Hermione était penchée en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains. Bon.. c'est certain que la presse allait le savoir un de ces jours. Tout fini toujours par se savoir de toute façon. Mais plus ces éléments étaient découverts, plus sa couverture était mise à l'épreuve. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un fasse un rapprochement entre la date de disparition d'Hermione Granger et la date d'apparition d'Alyssa O'Connor.

- Hey O'Connor.. ça va ?!

Hermione leva les yeux et elle rencontra un regard gris-bleu. Drago Malefoy.. encore !

- Mouais..

- Ouais, ça doit être parce que tu vas bien que tu trembles de la tête aux pieds et qu'on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir tellement ta peau est blême.

- Côté visage pâle.. tu me bats à plates coutures, alors vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. dit Alyssa d'un ton las­ en fermant les yeux.

Elle entendit un soupir, puis un bruit de tissus. Son supposé ennemi de toujours venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du sien. Il calqua sa pose sur celle de la serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux..? demanda t'elle.

Silence. Alors que la jeune femme ne s'attendait plus à une réponse, le garçon aux cheveux blonds prit la parole.

- Tu connais Hermione Granger ?

Le cœur de ladite fille manqua alors un battement. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait avoir déjà deviner alors que ça ne faisait que trois petites semaines qu'elle avait empruntée cette nouvelle apparence ! Elle croisa aussitôt les doigts mentalement. Faites que ça soit un cauchemar. Faites que ça soit un cauchemar..

- Aheum.. Non. Pourquoi ?! demanda t'elle d'une voix dont elle tenta de maitriser le léger tremblement.

Elle sentit le regard du serpentard se poser sur elle, mais elle ne releva toutefois pas les yeux.

- C'était juste pour savoir.. on en parle dans la Gazette.. c'est tout.

Bon. Il jouait la comédie là ?! Il la testait ? Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute vapeur. Et pourquoi cette question d'abord, hein ?!!

- Ah..

Hermione ne releva toujours pas la tête. Elle refusait de croiser ce regard si percant et si profond. Elle ne voulait asolument pas le voir en train de la dévisager. Déjà qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise. Il ne fallait pas en mettre trop non plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle sentait encore sur elle le regard profond du serpentard, elle le sentit se lever puis quitter la salle commune. Dès qu'il passa la porte, elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle était en apnée. Reprenant lentement ses couleurs, Hermione chuchota :

- Mais merde, c'était quoi ça ?!

* * *

Alors..Vous en pensez quoi ?! Je sais qu'il a pris du temps avant d'être posté mais bon, je suis quelqu'un d'occupée ! ( l'excuse minable.. )

Mais quelle intrigue à la fin du chapitre !! XD

Bon.. J'aimerais savoir si vraiment, le petit-mini-tout-simple-résumé en début de chapitre, ça aide vraiment..?! C'est peut-être court, mais je me creuse toujours la tête à savoir quoi mettre dedans. Si ce que je met dedans, c'est utile ou pas.. bref que de questionnement pour un si court truc ! Si vous me dites que c'est utile.. je continue à le mettre.. évidemment ! Mais sinon.. il va prendre le bord.. XD

Je tiens à vous dire **merci**. Je sais que c'est un mot qu'on lit souvent dans les fics.. toussa toussa.. mais je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fic a autant de succès. Je n'aurais jamais imaginée un seul instant !! 50 reviews !! 24 alerts !! Ay Caramba ! C'est trop d'honneur. C'est en voyant tous ces chiffres que je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que je publie un nouveau chapitre XD. Beaucoup de gens attendent après moi et je sais combien c'est frustrant d'attendre des semaines et des semaines. Donc voilà. Encore une fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Rien de vous oblige à reviewer.. Je vais pas poster moins vite si j'ai peu de reviews.. je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. Mais sachez quand même que c'est ma drogue de fanfiqueuse et que c'est toujours apprécié. Vous qui écrivez.. vous le savez autant que moi :)

À plus !

Sandra


End file.
